


War of Remnant: A RWBY Anthology

by LoveSpringsEternal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anthology, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Bisexual Yang Xiao Long, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Faunus (RWBY), Faunus Blake Belladonna, Faunus/Human Relationships (RWBY), Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Weiss Schnee, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Tragedy/Comedy, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSpringsEternal/pseuds/LoveSpringsEternal
Summary: There are many people that walk the world known as Remnant, these are their stories.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall/Neopolitan, Cinder Fall/Original Character(s), Cinder Fall/Original Female Character(s), Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jacques Schnee/Willow Schnee, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Maria Calavera/Original Female Character(s), Maria Calavera/Pietro Polendina, Neopolitan/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Raven Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Vernal, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme, Robyn Hill/Original Character(s), Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, Salem (RWBY)/Original Female Character(s), Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee, Winter Schnee/Original Character(s), Winter Schnee/Original Female Character(s), Yang Xiao Long/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. "Beginnings" Arc: Part 1

It was in the dead of night when a small group made its way towards the local dust shop. The few people that were out at this time made sure to steer clear from the group, especially who was leading them. Dressed in a stylish white coat, wearing a derby hat with a red band around it, and spinning his cane with one finger was the king of Vale’s criminal underworld. Roman Torchwick.

“Alright, listen up!” Roman turned to the goons when they were at the dust shop’s door. “We make this quick and clean. Got it?”

The goons nodded.

“Good.” Roman turned on his heels and opened the shop’s door.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was…just…about to close up…” the old shopkeeper’s voice shrunk when he recognized Roman.

“Glad to see my reputation proceeds me!” Roman smirked, then snapped his fingers, one of the goons pointed a gun at the shopkeeper. “So, I take it you won’t be difficult when it comes to giving me I need, will ya, Gramps?”

The Shopkeeper raised his hands.

“That’s what I thought.” Roman turned towards the rest of his goons. “Get the dust. All of it.” He turned back to The Shopkeeper. “No worries, my boys and I won’t lay on you.”

The goons went over to the dust dispensers, but realized they couldn’t get them open.

“Uh…boss?”

Roman groaned. “Whaaaaaaaat?”

“The dispensers are locked up, tight,” the goon pointed at the lid on the dust dispenser he was in front of, revealing it was padlocked.

“I told you I was going to close up,” The Shopkeeper said.

“Where’s the lock, old man?” Roman demanded.

The Shopkeeper kept quiet

“I thought you weren’t going to be difficult?” Roman rubbed his eyes.

“Sorry son, that’s not how I am.” The Shopkeeper smiled.

“Listen here, you old fart-” the goon with the gun began.

“Okay first off, old fart? Really? You find that in ‘Insults for Dummy’s 101’ or something?” Roman interrupted. “Second off, don’t hurt the old man.”

“But boss-”

“Now, now, I made a promise!” Roman took a lighter and cigar out of his pocket, putting the latter in his mouth. “You boys and I won’t hurt him.”

A small woman suddenly appeared behind the old man, grabbed him by the back of his head, and slammed him down onto the glass counter, hard enough that it broke. The sound rang through the thought-empty dust shop, alerting a young woman whose song had ended just before it happened. Turning off her scroll and taking off her headphones, the girl looked around in confusion, then she started to hear voices.

“My lady friend, Neo, on the other hand.” Roman lit up his cigar. “That wasn’t part of the promise.”

Neo raised her blade over her head and stabbed into the counter inches from The Shopkeeper’s face.

“Now, you’re going to tell us where the key is, aren’t you?” Roman blew smoke into The Shopkeeper’s face.

“I will, promise!” The Shopkeeper assured.

“Where?”

“Under my desk!”

“Neo?” Roman looked at Neo.

Keeping her hand on The Shopkeeper’s head, Neo looked under the desk to see a small box. Grabbing its handle, she lifted it onto the counter.

“Good, now-” Roman noticed the code lock. “Okay, tell us the code.”

“No,” The Shopkeeper said.

Neo gasped, shocked her intimidation tactic didn’t work.

“What?!” Roman glared down at The Shopkeeper.

“I promised I’d help you find the key.” The Shopkeeper smiled. “Getting it, on the other hand, wasn’t part of the promise.

One of the goons snorted.

“I’m just going to pretend I didn’t just hear that.” Roman raised finger at the goons, then he pointed at The Shopkeeper. “You think you’re funny, you old fart?”

“Hey!” The armed goon whined.

“Shut up!” Roman barked, and the armed goon quickly shut his mouth. “I have to say, you’ve got guts, most men stronger then you caved after Neo does that.”

“I’m not intimidated by thugs,” The Shopkeeper spoke, defiantly.

“You know, you remind me of my father.” Roman snatched the gun from the armed good and pushed it against The Shopkeeper’s forehead. “I hated my father!”

“Hey, get off of him!” A young voice shouted.

Roman, Neo, and the goons looked towards the small girl in red.

“Hey kid, isn’t it past your bedtime?” Roman asked, sarcastically. “Run home so mommy can read you a nice story and tuck you in.”

“Far from home,” the girl said, reaching behind her back.

“What you have there, a gun?” Roman glared at her. “Aren’t you a little young for firearms?”

“For a girl my age? Yes.” The girl nodded, pulling out her sniper rifle and aiming it behind her. “For a huntress? Never.” She fired the gun, launching herself at the shocked criminals.

“What the f-”

The girl crashed into of the goons, knocking him threw the door and causing them both to skid out onto the night street. She landed on her feet as the goon bowling-balled into a group of trash cans. Roman, Neo, and the rest of the goons all stood in shock.

“Who are you?!” Roman demanded, aiming his gun at her, but the girl shot it out of his hands. “Argh!”

“I’m Ruby Rose,” Ruby held up her sniper rifle, that changed into a scythe, “this is Crescent Rose, and we’re going to kick your butt!”

“Did she just introduce her gun and say we’re?” One goon asked.

Ruby launched herself at the questioning good, and knocked him out with blunt of her scythe.

“You take that little brat down!” Roman ordered.

Neo let go of The Shopkeeper and ran outside to join the rest of Roman’s group.

The goons readied their bats and blades, and charged Ruby. She loaded her rifle with rubber bullets, and kneecapped one of the charging goons, causing him to fall to the ground

“Oh Gods those things still really hurt!” The goon cried, gripping his knee.

Ruby dodged a bat swing from a goon, and out distance between herself and the group by using Crescent Rose’s recoil, shooting a round into the attacking goons gut in the process.

“That’s it!” Roman shouted, getting his gun. “I wanted this to be quiet and clean, but I’m done! Boys!”

The goons looked at him.

“Switch weapons.” Roman aimed his gun at Ruby. “This little brat wants to use a gun? Let’s even the playing field!”

Ruby backed up as all the guns aimed at her, she noticed a dumpster in the alleyway behind her. When the shooting started, she backed up, spinning Crescent Rose to block the bullets, then dove behind the dumpster. Ruby managed to get nicked in the shoulder, but it went straight through, allowing her aura to heal it up. That didn’t make it any less painful.

“Ow…” Ruby held her hand to the shot shoulder even after the wound had healed, that’s when the bullets stopped, Roman and his goons began reloading. “Okay, let’s do this!” She shot out from behind cover and shot one of the goons straight in the forehead, and managed to take out two more before the group reloaded. “Uh oh!”

“Move in on her, you idiots!” Roman shouted.

As Roman and the other goons supplied cover fire, two more closed in on Ruby. She was able to see just enough to realize what they were doing. Unfortunately, all that stood in front of her was a brick wall.

“Looks like we got-” Roman was cut off by a loud bang, and the goon next to him screamed before falling face first onto the ground. “What the…?” He turned to see The Shopkeeper, shotgun drawn. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me!”

The Shopkeeper aimed his shotgun at Roman, but Neo dove in front of him, and when he fired, both shattered like glass.

“Huh?” The Shopkeeper didn’t hide his confusion.

“You guys keep going after the girl, we got this old fart!” One of the goons who was beside Roman aimed his gun at The Shopkeeper.

“You low lives really need to think up better insults!” The Shopkeeper aimed his shotgun right back.

“Enough.”

The goons were suddenly surrounded by a purple glow and lifted into the air. Ruby gasped as she looked out from behind cover to witness the sight.

“I know that power!”

Heels clicking against the road echoed through the block, until a blonde woman with glasses and a stern expression stepped under a streetlight.

“Glynda Goodwitch!” Ruby gasped.

The goons all struggled in the air, until Glynda raised her crop into the air, causing all of them to slam into each other at such a force, they were knocked unconscious. She released the goons to pile up in the middle of the street.

“Such a mess.” Glynda adjusted her glasses.

“Oh. My. Gods!” Ruby jumped out from behind cover and zipped over to Glynda. “It’s you! Glynda Goodwitch! The best teacher at Beacon! The right hand of Ozpin! The-”

“Quiet!” Glynda exclaimed, sternly.

“Eep!” Ruby shrunk back.

“Are you going to explain to me how this situation started?” Glynda demanded.

“Let me.” The Shopkeeper stepped forward. “This brave young woman saved my shop and my life with her bravery.”

“Oh…” Glynda softened. “Well, in that case, I suggest you come with me. I think someone would want to speak with you.”

“Me?” Ruby pointed at herself.

“Yes, I just need to clean this litter off the streets and talk to the police.” Glynda motioned towards the goons just as some VPD cop cars arrived, sirens blaring.

“That…hurt more then the bullet…” the goon Ruby had capped cried.

“Just, give me a few minutes.” Glynda raised the goons into the air and lead them towards the police.

Ruby watched in awe, but The Shopkeeper coughed to get her attention.

“Thank you so much, dear.” The Shopkeeper smiled at Ruby. “You’re already a huntress in my book.”

“Thank you right back.” Ruby returned the smile. “You’re the kind of brave folks I want to protect.”

* * *

“Well…that could’ve gone better…” Roman wheezed as he and Neo ran through the streets, away from the sirens.

Neo, who wasn’t tired at all, simply nodded in agreement.

After Neo saved Roman, the two took off down the nearest alleyway, knowing the gunfight would get police attention far faster then was necessary.

“Who was the idiot who started the shooting, anyway?” Roman asked, then looked to Neo, who cocked an eyebrow at him. “Oh…right…well, at least this night can’t get any-”

“What was that?”

“Didn’t even let me finish?” Roman looked up at the night sky, hopefully staring at the powers that be.

“Roman.”

“Hey! Cinder!” Roman turned and smiled at Cinder, her amber colored eyes the only thing he could see I’m the darkness she stood in. “Might I say you’re looking lovely tonight.”

“That’s a few more pounds of dust my plans will be lacking.”

“It was a lousy old dust shop owned by an old man, it can be replaced!” Roman assured, keeping his cool. “It’s a few more pounds I can easily score up!”

“You’re lucky I was taught to be merciful,” Cinder said.

“You’re lucky, too,” Roman said. “Without me your plan would be going nowhere.”

“Don’t push it.” Cinder snapped her fingers, and a bullhead rose into the air from behind a building, landing directly behind her. “Get on.”

“How did she hide that?” Roman whispered to Neo, who just shrugged.


	2. "Beginnings" Arc: Part 2

Ruby sat patiently in the room. Despite the kindly shopkeep saving her from any trouble, she still couldn’t help but feel intimidated by her surroundings. Ruby had been sat in front of a plan metal table, sat in an uncomfortable chair, and a room with only the light hanging over her head to keep her any company.

"I hope you’re feeling okay," a man spoke.

Ruby looked up to the man standing in the doorway, and gasped.

"P-Professor O-Ozpin?!" Ruby covered her mouth.

"In the flesh." Ozpin confirmed with a nod.

“I…you…me…in the same room!” Ruby flubbed with her words.

“I do apologize for the rather dreary room, Glynda wanted me to see you right away, and the one of police station’s interrogation rooms was apparently the only place they could keep you,” Ozpin explained.

“What? This old place?” Ruby kicked back, propping her feet up, left foot crossed over her right and bopping. “I’ve handled worse.”

“I hope you can say the same about your fighting skills,” Ozpin said. “Glynda had gone over the recording before she called and said you skills were unlike anything she had ever seen!”

“M-Me?” Ruby’s confident mask dropped, and she nearly tipped over on her chair. “Whoa!”

“Please, calm down,” Ozpin assured. “You aren’t in any trouble, quite the opposite, in fact.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see when Glynda arrives, for know I want to go over your file, if you don’t mind.” Ozpin held up a tan envelope.

“That’s cool!”

“Let’s see…” Ozpin opened the file, and his eyes widened. “Oh, do you mind if I say your dead name?”

“No worries, I’m comfortable with myself!”

“That’s good to hear,” Ozpin said. “So, Ruby Rose, born Rory Rose to Taiyang Xiao-Long and…Summer Rose…” he looked into Ruby’s eyes. “You’re a silver eyed warrior?”

“Yes sir.” Ruby nodded.

“You truly are remarkable, Miss Rose.” Ozpin set down the file. “I’m confident in what my decision will be when Glynda gets here.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked

“I mean, regardless of what I think of your combat capabilities, you confronted a group of armed things to protect an innocent,” Ozpin said. “If you’re not ready for Beacon now, I know you’ll be when you’re older.”

“Wait…what do you mean by ready for Beacon…now?!”

“He means you’ll be getting in early if he likes what he sees.” Glynda walked into the room, holding a scroll with the traffic recording on it.

“Glynda, there you are!” Ozpin held out his hand. “Let me see!”

Glynda handed Ozpin the scroll, and Ruby waited anxiously as he watched the fight. By the time he had finished watching Ruby had been so focused on him she hadn’t realized it ended.

“Well, Miss Rose,” Ozpin suddenly spoke.

“Whoa!” Ruby jumped a bit.

“I need to ask you something,” Ozpin said.

“Uh…sure…shoot away, Professor,” Ruby chuckled.

“Why do you want to be a huntress?”

Ruby was taken aback by the question, and finally let her vulnerability show. She sat up straight, hands on on her lap, as both feet were placed firmly on the ground. With a shaky sigh, she began her story.

“Back before I could even remember her face, my mother was taken from me, from my family. She was a skilled fighter and a powerful silver eyed warrior, but most of all she was kind, brave, and selfless. My mother went into this line of work knowing any mission could be her last…and eventually one was. I’m not going to tell you I’m doing this to be like her, I’m doing this because the stories I was told about her inspired me. My name is Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose, and I want to be huntress to help others. Not just people like that brave old man, but also people who can’t put up a fight, and even fellow heroes like the men and women in the VPD, along with my fellow huntresses and huntsmen. I just…” some confidence left her, and she looked to her feet, “…want to do good.”

Ozpin and Glynda exchanged glances, then the former set down the scroll.

“Miss Rose, I would like to formally congratulate you,” Ozpin said. “I have decided to allow you early access to Beacon Academy.”

Ruby wheezed. “What?”

“I went over your skills, motives, and determination, and I am certain you don’t need to waste your time with classes that will get you nowhere.” Ozpin reached his hand over. “I know you’ll be a fine addition to my class.”

“Thank you…” Ruby stared off into space, but was still able to shake Ozpin’s hand. “I can’t wait to tell Yang.”

“Yang Xiao-Long?” Ozpin asked. “She had just been enrolled in Beacon, as well.”

“OMG, we’re going to go to Beacon together!” Ruby squeed.

“I’m happy for the both of you.” Ozpin smiled.

“You’re here to visit her before she went off to start classes in Beacon, were you not?” Glynda asked.

“Yeah, but she was helping the cops with something,” Ruby answered.

“What would that be?” Glynda cocked an eyebrow.

* * *

Yang strolled up to the night club, confidently. When the bouncer caught sight of her, he stopped her.

“Hold up, let me see some ID,” The bouncer ordered.

“I got something better then that.” Yang handed the bouncer a slip of paper.

“Huh?” The Bouncer read over and realized it was a search warrant. “You’re a cop!”

“Nope, just a huntress-in-training working with them,” Yang said. “You going to let me in, now?”

“Uh…sure!” The Bouncer stepped aside.

“Thanks.” Yang smiled and walked inside.

The second she was out of sight, the Bouncer reached for his earpiece. “Boss, we got a problem!”

* * *

The music was loud, the lights were bright, and Yang would’ve been all over it in any other situation. Right now, she was focused on the owner of club, Junior Xiong, sitting over in the bar. When Yang sat beside him, Junior gave her a confused glance.

“Hey kid, my bouncer told me of a huntress-in-training with a search warrant, but I can’t be you,” Junior snarked. “Can it?”

Without looking at Junior, Yang placed the search warrant on the table, and slid it over to him. He snatched and checked its authenticity, groaning when he realized it was real.

“The damn VDP can’t go one night without harassing a man with a legitimate business!” Junior whined to himself.

“Oh, this club is legit.” Yang finally turned to face Junior, eyes red. “Your little ransom schemes, however? They most certainly aren’t.”

“Look, I don’t know where you get off-” Junior began, but Yang cut him off by roughly grabbing his collar and pulling him right to her face.

“You got away with it for a while, but you made one fatal mistake!”

“What’s that?” Junior reached into his pocket and pressed the big red button that was on the remote.

“You kidnapped-” Yang was cut off by the music cutting out and guards forcing everyone off the dance floor and out of the club.

“Kid, you let go of the boss, right now!” A thug pulled out his sword and pointed the blade at Yang.

“You should do what he says!” Junior smugly grinned at Yang. “You’re just one little girl against a group of-WHOA!”

Yang wiped the smug look off Junior’s face by throwing him into the bar shelf, sending him, the shelves, and the alcohol all falling onto the floor.

“You’re going to regret that, blondie,” a thug shouted.

“No,” Yang turned towards them, eyes once again turning red, “I’m not.”

Yang suddenly charged the thug, who raised his sword and slashed down. She dodged and grabbed his wrist, squeezing down on it. The thug cried out, dropping his sword, allowing Yang to grab it, break his nose with the hilt of the blade, and then kicked him, sending the thug flying back. The other thugs watched as he slid across the floor right into a booth, breaking the table.

“Ugh…little brat…” Yang heard Junior speak behind her, she turned and threw the sword like a javelin, pinning him to the wall with his jacket, just barely missing his shoulder. “What the…?! Are you crazy?!”

Yang flashed him a small smirk, before turning back on Junior’s thugs, who were just staring at her. She could tell they were nervous, and used the time their fear brought her to slip on Ember Celica, loading her shotgun gauntlets then taking a boxing stance.

“Come on, boys!” Yang called. “Not going to leave a girl waiting, are you?”

The thug closest to her glanced at his comrades before they charged. Smirk growing wider, Yang punched down with both fist, causing the recoil to send her flying into the air, and right on top of a thug. Another swiped at her, but ducked and uppercut him. Two more thugs flanked, with one taking a jab, which Yang dodged, grabbed his arm, then spun him 180 degrees into the other thug, knocking them both out. She heard and scream and just barely dodged a slash from another thug.

“Whoa! Almost got me there!” Yang chuckled.

“Won’t be so lucky next time!” The thug swiped at Yang twice, but left an opening, allowing her to punch him square in the face.

“I was just about to say that!” Yang crackled her knuckles, then glanced around the room, counting up the remaining thugs. “So, you guys good or…what? Don’t tell me you big strong men are scared of one little girl.”

When none of the thugs made a move, Yang shrugged and shot three of them with Ember Celica. Then she charged a thug was at the center of the dance floor, grabbed by the collar, and spun his a full 360 degrees before throwing him straight up, his head getting caught in the disco ball. Another thug tackled Yang, but she quickly turned the tables, slamming him onto the ground and punching him in the face.

“How is she doing this?!” Junior watched as his men were being taken out. “N-No worries! The twins will take good care of her!”

Yang got to her feet, panting. She wiped sweat off her brow. She might’ve looked tired, but she wasn’t done, yet.

“Look at what we got here, Mil,” a girl spoke.

“It looks like a brute who is wrecking our bosses club,” spoke another.

That’s when two girls jumped down from the rafters, one dressed in white with bladed high heels. The other was in red, wrist blades that were at least a foot in length were pointed at her.

“Meet Melanie and Miltiades Malachite!” Junior shouted in glee, certain that this would be Yang’s end.

“Wow, interesting choice of dress, ladies,” Yang snarked.

“Like what you see?” Melanie asked.

“Give up, and we won’t only let you live, but give you a little…reward!” Miltiades smiled flirtatiously.

“Sorry girls, taken,” Yang said.

“Pity.” Melanie pouted.

“I guess we’ll just have to take your life!” Miltiades shouted.

Both twins charged, but Yang was too quick thinking. She took out Miltiades by sweeping her legs out from under her, and took out Melanie with an uppercut.

“Oh no…” Junior’s hopes were dashed after he saw that, he decided he needed to escape while Yang was distracted, and tried to tear his jacket free from the blade. “Come on! Come on!”

Miltiades recovered and jumped to her feet, slashing at Yang, who dodged back. The two stared each other down, when Yang remembered their were four pillars at each corner of the dance floor, and she was currently standing in front of one. She made the “come get me” motion at Miltiades, who began to slash at her, Yang dodging back until they reach the pillar. Miltiades slashed, but her blade got caught in the pillar.

“Huh?!” Miltiades tried to pull her arm free, but their was no use.

“Sorry I couldn’t cut, you a break!” Yang joked.

“I’m not done, yet!” Miltiades slashed with her free blade, but Yang dodged, grabbed her by the back of her head, and slammed her head into the metal pillar.

“Yeah, you are.” Yang watched Miltiades’ unconscious body slump to the floor, arm still stuck in the pillar.

“You’ll pay for that!” Melanie shouted.

Yang turned as Melanie charged, and did a flying kick, but Yang blocked the kick with her gauntlets.

“I wonder if this works on girls?” Yang asked herself, punching Melanie straight in the groin.

Melanie screaming and falling to the ground, hands between her legs, answered her questions.

“Yes!” Yang heard Junior scream, along with the tearing of his jacket.

“I hope you don’t think you’re getting out of her, Junior!” Yang shouted.

Junior looked over and saw Yang had defeated every single one of guards, even the Malachite twins. Eyes wide, he tried to run, but froze in place when she fired Ember Celica right next to him.

“I’ll only ask you this once, Xiong!” Yang stalked over to him, eyes red and hair raising as if it were in flames. “Where is Sapphire Ensley?!”

“What do you want with the girl?!”

“What do I want?!” Yang grabbed Junior by the collar the second he was in arms length, and threw him into the nearest pillar, denting.

Before Junior hit the ground, Yang caught him by the throat, lifting him into the air.

“Going to answer that question, now?” Yang asked.

“I keep all my hostages in the back!” Junior caved in, reaching into his pocket and handing Yang a key. “It’s the key to the janitor’s closet.”

“Thanks.” Yang pocketed the key.

“What’s this girl to you?”

“Oh nothing…she’s just my girlfriend.” Yang glared daggers.

“Oh…” Junior gulped.

“Yeah, oh.” Yang knocked Junior out with a punch in the face.

With all the resistance out of the way, Yang made her way to the back of the club, the music noticeably fading as she walked into the quieter parts of the club. When she found the closet, and she unlocked it and flicked the light on, and smile. There, tied to a chair, was a fair skinned girl with shoulder length blue hair, aqua colored eyes, and dressed in a cute blue sundress that was decorated in little flower. When the girl looked up, her eyes widened.

“Hey there, Blue.” Yang went to untie Sapphire.  
\--  
“I know I wouldn’t have been held long with you here to look for me,” Sapphire said.

Yang was carrying her bridal style out of the club. When they exited, police had started to pull in, Yang flashing a smug grin at the bouncer as he was arrested.

“I see the girl is okay,” one half of the Hardy Boys noted.

“Yep, pleasure doing business with you boys,” Yang said. “Have fun cleaning up the mess!”

“Are you going to let me go?” Sapphire asked, laughing.

“Not until we’re back at our apartment!” Yang smiled, but then she saw Ruby, Glynda, and Ozpin standing in-front of her.

“Is that you sister with…” Sapphire widened her eyes.

“On second thought, sorry hon!” Yang gently set Sapphire on her feet, the ran over to the three. “Sis? What are you doing here?”

“I got two things: 1. Good job saving your girl!” Ruby gave Yang a thumbs up. “2. I just got accepted into Beacon Academy!”

“What?! You’re only fifteen, though!” Yang’s eyes widened.

“Hey, ask them!” Ruby pointed at Ozpin and Glynda.

“I hope I don’t come off as disrespectful but…really?!” Yang asked.

“Yes.” Ozpin nodded. “Your sister did some saving of her own, and after seeing her skills, along with learning of her will and motives, I can safely say your sister is more then ready for Beacon.”

“So…so your going to Beacon with me?!” Yang smiled wide.

“Yeah!” Ruby cheered.

“Holy crap, this is the best night ever!” Yang picked up Ruby into a bear hug, then set her down and motioned to Sapphire. “Come on, hon! Group hug!”

Sapphire smiled and ran into a tight group hug with the two sisters.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, sir,” Glynda whispered to Ozpin.

“When have I not?”

“Well…”

“Oh shush,” Ozpin chuckled.


	3. "Beginnings" Arc: Part 3

“Bye honey.” Yang and Sapphire rubbed noses and gave each other a quick kiss.

“You show them how to become a huntress!” Sapphire smiled.

“I’ll try to visit as often as I can,” Yang said. “I promise.”

“I’m holding you to that, Xiao Long.” Sapphire turned to Ruby and ruffled her hair. “Good luck to you, too.”

“Hey!” Ruby waved Sapphire’s hands away and started to fix her hair.

“Sorry, sorry,” Sapphire laughed.

The sound of an airship ruined the pleasant atmosphere. The three girls turned to see Beacon’s transfer ship landed, dozens of newly accepted students began to board.

“Okay, we got to go!” Yang kissed Sapphire’s cheek. “I love you!”

“I love you, too!” Sapphire waved as the two sisters ran towards the ship.

When they got on board, the looked around at all the students. One of them, a young cat faunus, accidentally bumped into Yang, the student dropping her book in the process.

“Oh salut! Je suis vraiment désolé!” The black cat Faunus apologized.

“Uh…what?” Yang cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, sorry, I tend to slip back into my native tongue when nervous,” the Faunus said, cat ears lowering in embarrassing. “I said: Oh hi! I’m so sorry!”

“Oh,” Yang picked up the book and handed it back to her, “here.”

“Thanks!” The Faunus took the book.

“So, what’s you name?” Yang asked.

“Oh…I’m Blake.” Blake held out her hand. “Blake Belladonna.”

“Yang Xiao Long.” Yang shook Blake’s hand, then she pointed to Ruby. “That’s my little sis, Ruby Rose.”

“Hi!” Ruby greeted Blake with a two finger salute.

“Uh…h-hi!” Blake sheepishly covered her face with her book, blushing.

“Hey, it’s okay!” Yang assured.

“I know…I mean…I just…I gotta go!” Blake scampered off.

“Hey, wait!” Yang reached out to Blake, but she disappeared into the crowd of students, causing Ruby to notice just how packed it was.

“Wow, a lot of students here,” Ruby noted.

“Of course, Beacon is the most famous and prestigious Huntsmen Academy,” Yang said. “The best and brightest from all across Remnant rush to this place!.”

“Lucien! Dude, deck this out!” A boy with a pale complexion and brown hair ran up to another boy, this one fair skinned and with black hair.

“Yeah Adrian?” Lucien raised an eyebrow in concern.

“I was in the bathroom and grabbed us one of each!” Adrian held up two urinal cakes.

“Adrian I am not eating that,” Lucien said.

“Fine, more for-” before Adrian could even act, Lucien slapped the urinal cakes up into the air, and right onto a blonde boy’s lap.

“Oh Gods! Are these…” the boy covered his mouth and ran towards the nearest trash can.

“Why did you do that?” Adrian asked.

“Adrian you’re not supposed to eat those!” Lucien scolded.

“But they have cake in the name!”

“Adrian you can’t…I…” Lucien just threw his hands into the air, and began leading Adrian back to the bathroom.

“Why are we going back?”

“To wash our freaking hands!”

Ruby and Yang watched the entire ordeals unfurl, and when it was over they both glanced at each other.

“Okay, maybe not the brightest,” Yang conceded with a shrug. “The point is, Beacon gets a lot of students, you of all people should know this!”

“Yeah…I guess I just wasn’t expecting to be around so many so soon,” Ruby said.

“You’ll knock them dead, sis.” Yang hugged Ruby. “Even though you haven’t even started classes, I want to you know I’m proud of you. Getting into Beacon early is a real accomplishment!”

“Thanks Yang.” Ruby returned the hug.

“Ugh, barf!” A boy faked gagging, causing his friends to laugh. “You girls do realize we’re going to be Huntsmen, not sissies, right?”

Yang and Ruby turned towards the group of boys, their leading had a very punchable face, with a smug grin to boot.

“I’m sorry, who said you could butt into our conversation, jackass?” Yang asked, angrily.

“Cardin Winchester.” The boy pointed at himself. “Who’s me. By the way.”

“Alright Winchester, what’s your problem?” Ruby narrowed her eyes at Cardin and his friends.

“My problem is Huntsmen Academies still letting over-emotional, touchy-feely girls to be the protectors of humanity,” Cardin sneered. “I mean, what’s gonna happen when one of you chips a nail or gets scratched? Whine the Grimm to death?”

Cardin turned to his friends, as if checking to make sure they were laughing. This gave Yang ample time to sneak up on him, and kick him square in the groin. Cardin yelped, and fell to the ground, whimpering.

“Ow!” Cardin cried.

“What’s wrong? Gonna whine me to death?” Yang mocked, she looked up at Cardin’a friends, then scared them by fake charging at them.

“Hey guys!” Cardin watched his “friends” run off without him, and he got to his feet, awkwardly shimmying away.

“Well, I can already tell that asshat is going to be a beauty to deal with at Beacon,” Yang snarked.

“No worries, if you handle him like that, he’s shouldn’t be a problem!” Ruby nudged Yang. “Nice kick.”

“You thought that was brutal? You should’ve seen the one I did to one of Junior’s guards!” Yang chuckled. “Though it was a chick, and it was a punch instead of a kick.”

“Yikes!” Ruby awkwardly rubbed her knees together at the thought.

“Alright, I think we should find a seat.” Yang searched the chairs before noticing the blonde boy who had finished puking went back to his seats, two empty ones right beside him. “Come on, found two!”

Yang lead Ruby to the blonde boy, slouched in his chair, face green.

“Hey there, vomit boy, these seats taken?” Yang asked.

“What?” The blonde boy looked at them. “Vomit boy? Oh…I take it you saw that?”

Yang nodded.

“Of course, go ahead,” the blonde boy sighed.

“Thanks…uh…” Ruby scratched her chin.

“Arc. Jaune Arc,” Jaune introduced.

“Xiao Long. Yang Xiao Long,” Yang mocked a Scottish accent.

“Ruby Rose!” Ruby patted Jaune’s back. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I got it out of system, I’m good,” Jaune assured. “Just recovering is all.”

“I guess we all are having a bit of a bad start, eh?” Yang asked, jokingly. “You get urinal cakes in your lap and we bump into a bunch of sexist jerks.”

“I’m sure things will start looking up when we get to Beacon!” Ruby assured.

“Speaking of which, look!” Yang pointed to a screen at the end of the chairs, showing the perspective of a camera placed at the front of the airship, showing off Beacon Academy.

“Really? Let me see!” Jaune squeezed past Ruby and Yang, only to slip on one of the fallen urinal cakes, face planting on the ground. “Ow.”

“Jeez, Lady Luck just isn’t on your side, is she?” Yang asked.

“Ah, I’m sure it’ll get better!” Jaune got to his feet, dusting himself off, then looked towards. “Wow, that place is beautiful!”

“Expcected nothing less,” Yang said.

“Well, I just wanted to see, so if I can just slip past you girls ag-” Jaune slipped on the other urinal cake and landed right into Yang’s lap.

“Whoa there!” Yang laughed. “You’re cute Jaune, but I’m taken!”

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry!” Jaune got to his feet, face crimson. “I slipped and-you know what? I’m going to sit somewhere else!”

Ruby and Yang watched Jaune scurry off.

“Sure are meeting a lot of interesting folks,” Ruby noted.

“Yeah, I hope we see more of them!” Yang smirked, then frowned. “Except Cardin.”

“Jinxed it.”

“Damn it!”

* * *

Ruby and Yang took in the sight of Beacon’s courtyard, the latter whistling at the size of it.

“So, what’s the schedule today, sis?” Ruby asked.

Yang checked the list she had written on her scroll. “Let’s see…first we have an assembly, but we got sometime before it starts. Next we rest. Tomorrow we get our interviews, which is then we’ll be assigned a partner and a team.”

“Sweet!” Ruby pumped the air, the crossed her fingers. “Fingers crossed we’re on the same team!”

“Same here!” Yang raised her right hand, fingers crossed.

“Okay, so what do you want to do while we wait?” Ruby asked.

“I think I’ll just hang out in the assembly hall, honestly,” Yang said. “I’ll text you when it’s about to start.”

“Alright!”

“Later sis, have fun exploring!” Yang waved as she headed towards Beacon.

“Wow, this place is so beautiful!” Ruby gazed in awe at her surroundings. “I can’t wait to meet more nice and interesting people!”

That’s when Ruby noticed out of her peripheral vision, another airship arrived. It wasn’t like Beacon’s, this ship carried itself with a kind of grace and elegance. Strange, tail-like objects flowed behind it as it flew through the sky, eventually coming to a rest at Beacon’s dock. Ruby curiously walked towards the ship as a group of servants got out, carrying luggage of various sizes.

“Whoa, whoever owns that ship must have a lot of money on their hands,” Ruby said when she was as close as she could get.

“More then you could ever imagine.”

Ruby looked at the ship’s exit, there stood a girl with a white hair that was tied into a crooked ponytail, with a white jacket that had red inside, and a white dress under it. Knee high boots. Most importantly, a cold glare that really bore into Ruby’s being.

“Wait a minute…” Ruby realized. “You’re-”

“Weiss Schnee?” Weiss walked down the steps towards Ruby. “Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company? Daughter of the most wealthy man in all Remnant? Yes. Yes, I am.”

“Well, pleased to meet ya!” Ruby held out her hand.

Weiss scoffed, then walked past Ruby. “Save your friendliness for someone who wants it.”

“Man, that was cold,” Ruby said, then shrugged. “Might as well forget about her, just make sure to avoid her throughout the year.” She then walked back to Beacon’s courtyard, determined to get know her environment as quickly as she could.

* * *

Jaune walked through the doors of the assembly hall, staring up at the mile high ceiling. “Wow, this place is huge!”

“Well, the best huntsmen academy on Remnant would have to grand, would it not?”

Jaune turned and locked eyes with none other then Pyrrha Nikos. She had her hand on her hip, and was looking at him kind of dreamily, though Jaune was too stunned to notice.

“W-Wait…you’re P-Pyrrha Nikos!” Jaune pointed at her. “You’re the champion from my big sister’s home town! Argus!

“Correct,” Pyrrha confirmed with a nod.

“Wow, I must say, it is a pleasure to meet the mascot of my favorite cereal!” Jaune held out his hand.

“That’s what you like best?” Pyrrha laughed.

“I…uh…really like Pumpkin Pete,” Jaune said, sheepishly.

“How much?”

“Well…” Jaune raised the armor he was wearing, revealing the bunny logo.

“Oh wow, I remember that box top competition!” Pyrrha smiled.

“Yeah, I won like twelve of them,” Jaune chuckled.

“I sure determination like that will do you wonders in Beacon,” Pyrrha said.

“Thanks, I’ll be seeing you around.”

“Wait, why don’t we sit together?”

“The great Pyrrha Nikos, next to a dork like me?” Jaune shook his head. “Sorry…I think…you deserve better.”

“Oh…I understand.” Pyrrha frowned.

“Bye.” Jaune back away and made his way towards the closest seat.

* * *

When Yang noticed Glynda setting up the microphone, she texted Ruby.

_Hey sis, the assembly is about to start!_

_On my way, now!_ Ruby responded immediately. Speed semblance, activate!

Yang chuckled and put her phone away, then she heard the familiar voice of Blake.

“Oh no!”

Yang saw she had tripped and dropped her book, which apathetic students were kicking away from her the second she got close.

“Allez! Allez!” Blake grabbed the book just as Yang did, the latter’s hand accidentally touching the top of her’s, causing to Blake to shiver at her soft touch.

“Oh sorry!” Yang stepped back.

Blake looked up at Yang, the two locking eyes. “It’s okay.”

“Good…good…” Yang rubbed the back of her head, then she noticed the cover of the book Blake had. “Oh, The Man With Two Souls! I love that story!”

“Really?” Blake looked at the book, then back at Yang.

“Heck yeah! It’s a classic!” Yang beamed.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who thinks that,” Blake said, then she got nervous. “You want to talk about? Like…I don’t know, later?”

“Sure, maybe we can start a book club!” Yang suggested.

“That sounds like fun.” Blake smiled, then she walked past Yang. “Oh, and Yang?”

Yang hummed and looked at Blake.

“Tu es beau.”

“Blake, I can’t understand your native tongue.”

“I know.” Blake smiled, then walked away.

Yang heard something bang into somethings else, then heard boxes tumbling down, and then shouting.

“Dummkopf! Pass auf, wohin du gehst!” Weiss scolded Ruby.

“Sorry…” Ruby rubbed the tips of her pointer fingers together, looking into Weiss’ eyes. “It’s sometimes hard to get out of my semblance.”

“Well, try harder to get out of it before you knock over my stuff!” Weiss huffed and had her servants put the luggage back on the carrier, then they all made their way deeper into the assembly hall.

“Hey, you okay, sis?” Yang walked over to Ruby.

“Yeah, it’s fine, she had a right to be mad,” Ruby assured. “Find any good seats?”

“Oh…crap…”

“You were here this whole time an didn’t get any seats?”

“Let’s just go look for so,e before it starts!”

Unfortunately for Ruby and Yang, since all of the students had arrived at the assembly hall, there were only two seats left. Right between Blake…and Weiss.

“Hey again, Blake.” Yang sat beside Blake.

“Hi…” Blake buried her face in her book.

“Are you kidding me?” Weiss glared at Ruby as she sat down next to her. “It’s been like…ten seconds since the last time you bugged me! Are you going to be doing this all year?”

“I’ll try not to,” Ruby said.

Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

Any chatting in the room went quiet when Ozpin finally walked up on stage.


	4. "Beginnings" Arc: Part 4 (Final)

“I would like to congratulate all of you for sharpening your skills enough to be accepted into this great Huntsmen Academy,” Ozpin began. “However, I hope none of you think that the hard part is over, because you’d be wrong. In fact, I’d say it’s just begun. No more simple training dummies, now you’ll be fighting others who will hurt you if you can’t hurt back. Lectures will be long, and we’ll expect you to listen if you want to pass your exams. You will fight, you will learn, and when you walk out of this institution you will be true Huntsmen. If you don’t believe you can handle that, if you don’t have what it takes to be the best Huntsmen you can be, then you can leave at any time. Anyone want to leave now?”

Not a single student in audience moved, or even spoke.

“Excellent!” Ozpin smirked. “Let’s hope you can keep that determination for the rest of your stay here.” With that, Ozpin strolled off stage, allowing Glynda to take his place.

“A tour of the entirety of Beacon Academy will begin shortly, afterwards students will be handed individual sleeping bags and you all will be sleeping in the ballroom,” Glynda explained. “Only for tonight, once teams have been formed you will each be given dorms. Any questions?”

“Uh…yes!” Adrian raised his hand

“Adrian!” Lucien scolded.

“Will there be campfire and s’mores?” Adrian asked, Lucien face palming.

“You’ll be inside…so no,” Glynda said.

“Okay, but-”

“Adrian, we haven’t even technically begun our first semester and you’re already close humiliating yourself,” Lucien said. “Please. Sit. Down.”

“Never mind!” Adrian sat down, completely confused why students were laughing at him.

“That kid is really dumb,” Yang said, baffled.

“How did he get into Beacon?” Weiss asked, confused.

“Alright, anyone else have any questions?” Glynda looked around for any raised. “Then right this way, we’ll begin the tour now.”

“Wonderful, I can get away from you three.” Weiss stood and speed walked away from Ruby, Blake, and Yang.

“What a ball of sunshine,” Blake snarked, earning a snicker from Yang.

“You have no idea,” Ruby said.

* * *

Beacon was truly a large facility. By the time the students had been shown everything they needed to, it was nightfall, and they were more then ready for sleep.

Ruby was writing in her diary when Yang plopped down beside her. “Just give me a second, Yang.”

“What are you writing about?” Yang asked.

“Diary,” Ruby snarked. “Private.”

“Is it about any girls you like?”

Ruby blushed. “What? No!”

“Come on, sis,” Yang joked. “You’re in Beacon, now. This is a perfect opportunity to spread your wings, make new friends, start sucking face with a hottie and-” she was cut off by Ruby throwing her pillow in her face.

“I’m still fifteen, Yang,” Ruby said.

“Ruby, that is a completely normal age to start dating,” Yang said.

“Yeah…well…everyone here is too old for me.”

“Oh definitely, guess it’s a good thing I wasn’t talking about them.” Yang tossed Ruby her pillow. “I was talking about in Vale!”

“I’ll be here, training and studying.”

“You can’t stay cooped up in here for years, sis.”

“Just you watch me.”

“Okay, for real, at least try to make friends.”

“Like who?”

“Like Blake! She was cool, right?”

“I guess…”

“There are also people like.” Yang scanned the room, and her eyes fell on an orange haired girl, she was sitting beside a boy, completely talking her head off at him.

“AreyouexcitedbecauseI’mexcitedImeanyouandIwillgettobehunstmenandthat’sthecoolestdon’tyouthink-”

“Nora,” the boy calmly interrupted.

“Yes Ren?”

“Please, go to sleep,” Ren ordered.

“How can I sleep when-”

Ren pulled out his scroll and started playing classical music, causing Nora to face plant onto her pillow, snoring loudly. He smiled, then closed his eyes and calmly fell asleep.

“She kind of reminds me of you,” Yang joked.

“Hey!” Ruby narrowed her eyes at Yang, who laughed.

“What about that duo over there.” Yang pointed to Lucien and Adrian.

“Hey Adrian, I’m sorry if I made you look bad,” Adrian said.

Lucien noticeably softened for the first time that day. “Adrian, it’s okay! This is a new chapter for us!” He put his arm around his shoulder. “A jumping off point for change in our lives!”

“True,” Adrian said.

“Maybe we’ll get cool teammates, like…” Lucien looked beside him and saw a rather large boy with black hair. “Like this guy?”

“Huh? Me?” The boy pointed at himself.

“No worries, I meant it in positive way,” Lucien assured. “You being a teammate would be pretty cool.”

“Oh, thanks.” The boy smiled. “Names Deacon.”

“Lucien Canvas.” Lucien pointed towards Adrian. “Adrian Church.”

“Church?” Deacon chuckled. “My family name is Temple.”

“We should totally be on the same team,” Adrian said.

“Adrian, that’s for Oz to decide,” Lucien said.

“Yeah, but Ozpin is like super wise, and none of the team’s he’s pick have ever been wrong,” Adrian pointed out. “Name one famous team from Beacon that ever broke up.”

“Adrian…” Lucien began, only to stop before he said anything when realization hit. “That’s…actually a good point, Adrian.”

“Sound like those are rare or something,” Deacon said.

“Since when is having a good point a well cooked stake?” Adrian asked.

Deacon’s eyes widened in shock.

“Because they are,” Lucien sighed. “Anyway, I guess we’d need one more team member, any suggestions?”

“I got one.” Deacon tapped Lucien’s shoulder and pointed at the sleeping form not far away.

It was a doze Faunus, white wings tucked in as their owner slept. Occasionally turning on their side to show the two their shirt black hair and feminine face.

“She’s kind of cute,” Lucien noted.

“That’s a guy.”

“Oh…” Lucien blush.

“I agree with you on the cute part, though,” Deacon admitted. “I’ve been watching him sleep.”

Lucien and Adrian both stared at Deacon.

“Uh…” Adrian said.

“W-Wait!” Deacon widened his eyes in realization. “I wasn’t like watching him for hours or anything, we locked eyes as we walked in, but I just noticed him a few minutes ago and…I just…he was pretty and I couldn’t take my eyes off him…you get it, right?”

Lucien and Adrain exchanged glances.

“Yeah, I guess.” Lucien shrugged.

“I’m…gonna go to sleep now.” Deacon laid down.

“Yeah, you do that,” Lucien chuckled, then he looked to Adrian. “We really should get some sleep, too.”

“If you say so.” Adrian laid down.

Ruby and Yang watched as Lucien laid down and fell asleep.

“Well, looks like they’re a comedy trio, now,” Yang joked.

“Oh, what about Jaune,” Ruby said.

“Yeah, Jaune is-” Yang stopped when she caught sight of Jaune walking towards his sleeping bag after returning from the bathroom. “Oh. My. Gods.”

“What?” Ruby followed her eyes, and covered her mouth when she saw Jaune dressed in a Pumpkin Pete onesie.

Both sisters used their pillows to stifle their laughter, but eventually broke down into a fit of giggles.

“Will you two keep it down!” Weiss scolded. “The important people are trying to sleep!”

Ruby and Yang immediately stopped laughing.

“Wow, real mood killer that girl is,” Yang said.

“Yeah…” Ruby yawned. “…she is.”

“Looks like we should hit the hay, too,” Yang said. “Like she said, the important people need sleep, which means we need sleep.”

“Heck yeah!” Ruby high-fived Yang, then closed her diary and shoved it under her pillow, resting her head upon it and falling asleep.

* * *

When the time came for their interviews, students waited anxiously in the hallway for their turn to talks with Ozpin and Glynda. While there was no risk of getting kicked out, the interviews would still determine the team they were in and their placement in said team.

Before the interviews officially began, Ozpin personally went to meet with Ruby.

“Miss Rose, you can step out of the line,” Ozpin said.

“What, why?” Ruby asked.

“Because I know exactly what team you’ll be in,” Ozpin assured.

“R-Really?!” Ruby didn’t hide her shock.

“That’s right, you can wait in the assembly hall,” Ozpin said.

“Okay, if you say so.” Ruby walked out of line, watching as all the students stared at her in shock.

“Why is she getting special treatment?” Weiss whined. “I’m a Schnee, I shouldn’t need an interview to know I’m a natural born leader who will inspire-”

“Shut. Up,” Blake interrupted.

“I…” Weiss stopped when she noticed Blake’s Faunus ears. “Oh, I get it, now.”

“What?” Blake’s ears folded in rage.

“I don’t need to explain it to you.” Weiss turned away from Blake, who narrowed her eyes before staring at the lockers in front of her to keep her eyes off the girl beside her.

“Alright students, the first in line may enter.” Ozpin walked into the interview room.

* * *

“So, Lucien Canvas, why do you want to become a Huntsmen?” Ozpin asked.

“Well, I always admired my dad, and all the god he’s done over in Atlas,” Lucien said. “So I decided to apply.”

“Isn’t your father a high ranking member of the Atlas Military?” Glynda looked at Lucien’s file.

“Yep!”

“Then why didn’t you apply for Atlas Academy?” Glynda asked. “You would’ve gotten Scholarships.”

“My dad recommended me I come here because, in his words, ‘Screw Atlas’,” Lucien said.

“Okay then,” Ozpin said.

“Oh, and another!” Lucien sat up. “I must be partnered with Adrian.”

“That isn’t your decision to make,” Glynda said, sternly.

“Yes…but it also isn’t yours.”

“What?” Glynda was taken aback.

“Boosh!” Lucien pulled out an envelope. “That is a written letter from James Ironwood himself, saying that Adrian must remain in my line of sight by law, to protect others.”

“You can’t be serious!” Glynda exclaimed.

“This is most certainly James’ handwriting.” Ozpin looked over the document.

“What about Mr. Church requires this?” Glynda asked, shocked.

“Well…”

* * *

“I once set my house on fire trying to flush the toilet!” Adrian admitted.

Ozpin and Glynde were left completely speechless.

“We…we didn’t even start the interview!” Glynda rubbed her forehead. “You literally just walked in, sat down, and said that!”

“I felt I should be honest with my Technicians,” Adrian said.

“Tech…you mean teachers?”

“Tomato, Tomato,” Adrian said.

“Okay…Adrian, why do you want to be a Hunstmen?” Ozpin asked. “Are you actually mentally capable of understanding and answering the question?”

“Sure, I want to be a huntsmen because I like to help people!” Adrian smiled. “I don’t really have any inspirations or anything, I just want to help in anyway I can!”

“That’s…that’s wonderful!” Ozpin gasped. “That’s the qualities of a leader.”

“Leader is a type of color, right?” Adrian asked.

“My. Gods.” Glynda ran her fingers through her hair.

“That, on the other hand, is not,” Ozpin said.

* * *

“Jaune Arc, part of the famous Arc Bloodline, a descendant of the King of Vale, himself.” Glynda read Jaune’s file. “Quite the extensive family history you have.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Jaune said, nervously.

“Your acceptance form is also rather…interesting,” Glynda said.

Jaune tried to keep his cool. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Well, for starters-” Glynda began.

“Leave it be, Glynda,” Ozpin ordered.

Glynda sighed. “If this is what you want.”

“Thank you, professor,” Jaune said, relieved.

“You’re welcome, now why do you want to be a Huntsman?” Ozpin asked.

“Well, my extensive family history,” Jaune answered with a chuckle. “The King of Vale was just the first, his son, his grandson, his great grandson, and all my relatives up to me did wonderful things. I’m the only boy of siblings, which means I feel it’s my duty to continue that.”

“That is a mighty big responsibility,” Ozpin said. “You shouldn’t force yourself to a great hero.”

“That’s the thing, I’m not,” Jaune admitted. “I don’t want to find a way to kill all the Grimm or something, I want to do whatever my Huntsman job requires of me, clearing out Grimm, or even get a simple just like working as a crossing guard.”

“I see,” Ozpin said, impressed. “See Miss Goodwitch, I know I won’t regret a thing.”

Jaune smiled.

* * *

“Blake Belladonna, another member of a well known bloodline,” Glynda said. “Your great grandfather was responsible for-”

“The Faunus Civil Rights Act,” Blake finished with pride.

“Quite the accomplishment,” Ozpin said. “I take it that is your motivation to become a Huntress?”

“Well, actually, it’s because of the White Fang,” Blake said, somberly.

“The Faunus Supremacy group?” Glynda asked.

“Yes, they want to take the rights we fought for, what we’re still fighting for, and twist them to become the very same oppressive racists we’re fighting.” Blake clenched her fist. “Humans will become fearful of Faunus, again. You know how the saying goes, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. I want to become Huntress alongside the many brave Faunus here and in other Hunstmen Academies to fight against the White Fang and the Grimm, to remind the world we’re people, not violent animals.”

* * *

“Weiss Schnee, daughter of Jacques Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company,” Glynda said.

“We should feel honored, Glynda,” Ozpin joked. “We’re getting students of famous bloodlines from all across the globe.”

“The Schnee family has helped all Remnant with its dust products,” Weiss said, pridefully. “I wanted to become a huntress, so I can help people.”

“Just like your sister?” Glynda asked.

“Yes, just like my sister.” Weiss smiled, fondly.

“Why?” Ozpin leaned forward.

Weiss shrunk at the question. “Because…I know my father isn’t the best at running the company.” She showed another side of herself, instead of the confident, haughty Schnee, there was just a regular girl with lots of insecurities. “The steps he has taken the SDC in have brought great shame to the Schnee name, so much so my grandfather, the great man who started the company to help the people of Remnant, died due to the stress of it all.”

“So you want to bring honor back to your family name?” Ozpin asked.

“Yes.” Weiss nodded.

* * *

“Must say, it is an honor to be in your presence, Professor,” Yang said.

“Thank you, Miss Xiao Long,” Ozpin said. “Now, I want to go over your motives to be a huntress.”

“Sure, well…it’s still really uncomfortable for me to talk about, but my mother, Summer Rose, was a huntress, and one day…she was gone,” Yang explained, solemnly. “Ever since that day, I wanted to protect my loved ones and others from the monsters that torment us. From platonic love with my Dad, sister, and the friends I have and will make, to the not-so-platonic, my girlfriend, Sapphire.”

“I can only imagine how you felt when she was abducted,” Ozpin said.

“Let’s just say I’m glad Junior and his goons gave me an excuse to use excessive force.” Yang’s knuckles whitened as she clenched her fist. “The thing is…I don’t want this to overtake me.”

“What do you mean?” Ozpin cocked an eyebrow.

“Well…I’m not Batman, angsting over my dead parent, brooding, and being a jerk,” Yang said. “I still want to just…live my life. I want to fight Grimm, but I still want spend time with my Dad and sister, go out with friends, or kick back with my girlfriend.”

“Probably the first person who seriously thought about the balance between their Huntsmen life and civilian life in a very long time,” Ozpin said.

“Is it hard?” Yang asked.

“The life any huntsmen is hard,” Ozpin answered, honest but gentle. “However, once one manages to reach that middle ground, it gets easier.”

“I hope, I…I really love Sapphire,” Yang admitted. “Like, I wouldn’t go as far to say I love her more then my Dad or sister, but…there is something different about her.”

“Romantic love is far different then platonic,” Ozpin said. “First time in love?”

“Yeah. Doing surprisingly well for a rookie when it comes to this falling in love, thing,” Yang chuckled. “We’ve been dating since fifteen.”

“Almost three years,” Ozpin noted. “Impressive.”

“Thanks…I honestly want it to be forever,” Yang said. “She’s something different, and I’d fight every Grimm in the world to keep her safe.”

“Then I know you’ll be an excellent Huntress.”

* * *

When the interviews finally ended, it was time for Ozpin to set up partners and bring the teams together.

“I will start with the partners before the teams,” Ozpin began. “However, you’ve all chosen without your knowledge.”

The students began whisper and sound their confusion.

“You see, the first person you locked eyes with, will be your partner.” Ozpin dropped the ball. “Please don’t bother lying, we have a security camera set up at the entrance.”

Ruby’s entire being shattered.

“What?!” Weiss shot up from her seat.

“So…so I’m stuck with her?” Weiss pointed at Ruby.

“You won’t be stuck if you learn to get along.” Ozpin sipped his coffee.

“I can not believe this!” Weiss stomped over to Ruby and sat beside her.

“Uh…hi Weiss.” Ruby waved, awkwardly.

Weiss just glared at her.

“Hey!” Blake sat next to Yang.

“Hi.” Yang smiled.

“I guess I should thank this guy.” Blake held up her book. “If I hadn’t dropped him, who knows who I would’ve ended up with.”

“Same here, you’re pretty cool.”

“What? No! Stop!” Blake blushed.

“I know some of you won’t like this, but I hope you’ll understand my judgement…” Ozpin coughed. “Accept Canvas and Adrian, apparently they’re legally obligated to be partners.”

“Yeah, that’s right!” Lucien shouted from his seat.

“Now that that is out of the way, let’s set up our teams,” Ozpin began.

Many teams were formed, some were happy like CRDL, while others weren’t.

“Team JNPR: Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Li Ren.”

“Wh-What?! I’m the leader?” Jaune walked up on stage.

“That’s right…” Ozpin confirmed.

“Oh Gods…” Jaune didn’t hide his nervousness.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Pyrrha patted his back. “I’m sure you’ll do wonderful.”

“Team CARD: Lucien Canvas-”

“Yes!” Lucien jumped from his seat.

“…as I was saying, Adrian Church, Revon White, and Deacon Temple.”

Lucien practically danced over to the stage. Revon got out of his seat only to trip and face plant.

“Oh Gods, are you okay?” Deacon helped Revon up.

“Yeah, thanks handsome.” Revon smiled at Deacon

“What?!” Deacon accidentally dropped Revon on the floor. “Oh Gods, I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay.” Revon rubbed his back.

All of Lucien’s excitement vanished when he realized Adrian was still sitting. “Adrian! Come on!”

“Why?” Adrian asked.

“You didn’t hear his name our team?”

“Wait…he was talking to us?!”

“Yes, he was talking to us!” Lucien shouted.

“Oh, my bad!” Adrian got out of his seat and walked over to the stage.

Soon, team after team was formed and named, eventually leaving only four girls left.

“We’re going to be on the same team,” Ruby sighed in relief.

“Sweet!” Yang whisper yelled.

“I can’t wait to become leader of a huntsmen team!” Weiss squeed.

“One who set their hopes too high should brace for disappointment,” Blake advised.

“Oh please, I’m going to-”

“Team RWBY: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.”

“What?!” Weiss cried.

“I’m the leader?!” Ruby was shocked.

“Congrats sis!” Yang hugged Ruby. “Come on!”

Yang practicality dragged Ruby over to the stage due to the latter’s stunned state. Blake followed behind, laughing. Weiss sat in shock, then she fumed.

“I can’t believe this!’ Weiss stomped over to the stage.

“With that, it’s over,” Ozpin said. “Head to your dorms and get rest, students! When you wake, you’ll get your schedules, and your first year at Beacon will begin!”


	5. "Birthday" Arc: Part 1

_The first thing Penny saw was green. Everything was green. It was very confusing to her._

_“She’s awake!” An old man walked into Penny’s line of sight, he was also green. “Salutations.”_

_“S-S-Sal…” Penny tried to speak._

_“Whoa now, you don’t have to try talking just yet,” the old man assured. “We’re still working on the rest of your body.”_

_That’s when Penny noticed she couldn’t move. She could only look around. It scared her._

_“Hey, it’s going to be okay!” The old man rested his hand on her shoulder when he noticed her fear. “I promise, I will take good care of you.”_

_Penny calmed down, something about this man was very soothing. It felt natural to listen and seek comfort in him. She noticed his name tag: Pietro Polendina._

_“It’ll take some time, but I want to make sure we work on your legs so you can get moving!” The man adjusted his glasses, then he jumped into a swivel chair and turned himself in front of a laptop, typing away. “I know this is probably very confusing and scary, but it’ll make sense soon.”_

_“S-S-Saluta…” Penny tried to speak. “Sal…u…tations.”_

_Pietro was caught off guard, he was not expecting Penny to learn words so quickly._

_“On second thoughts, why don’t we learn a few words while we wait for you legs, okay dear?” Pietro smiled. “Can you try to say it again, but completely?”_

_“S-S-Sal…” Penny tried to force the word out._

_“Hey, don’t force yourself,” Pietro said. “If you try to rush things, you’re more likely to make a mistake,” he advised. “Go about it slowly, take your time. You might not get it right the first time, but that’s the beauty of learning!”_

_Penny nodded when she realized she could._

_“Sal…u…tations,” Penny started with the best way she could say it. “Salu…tations.”_

_“There you go!” Pietro encouraged._

_“Salutations!” Penny smiled for the first time in her life._

Penny woke up from her dream, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of her bedroom. Stepping out of her charging pod, that she called a bed, Penny removed the many wires hooked up to her arms, watching as her “skin” quickly covered up where they had been placed. She wondered what a regular person would do after waking up, and imaged all those funny cartoons her father let her watch as she was learning.

“Usually they yawn and stretch!” Penny did an over exaggerated yawn, then started making random poses in an attempt to replicate stretching.

“Good morning and Happy Birthday, Pen-” Pietro walked in just as Penny was doing an almost ballet level stretch. “Penny dear, what are you doing?”

“Oh, just trying to wake up like people, Papa.” Penny awkwardly got out of her stretches. “They yawn and stretch when they wake up, don’t they?”

“Yes Penny, they do,” Pietro chuckled.

"Do…do people see things when they sleep?" Penny asked.

"What do you mean, Penny?" Pietro widened his eyes

"When I was sleep, I saw my first birthday," Penny said.

"Penny…you dreamed?!"

"Did I do something bad?" Penny shrunk.

"No dear, the complete opposite!" Pietro smiled. "That's wonderful!"

"Really?" Penny perked up. "Then…what does it mean?"

"It proves what I've told so many others: you are human."

"Thank you, Papa. So, what do we plan on doing today?”

“Penny don’t you remember what day it is?”

Penny gasped and looked over to the calendar she had set up herself. It wasn't just her birthday, it was the day, after years of mentally “growing up” and training on dummies and simulations, Penny was going to meet the man who ordered her creation and go out into the world.

“Today’s the day I get to go outside?!” Penny smiled.

“Yes, but first you need to talk to James.”

“James?” Penny tilted her head.

“Come on.” Pietro held out his hand, and Penny took it, him leading her outside her room and down the hall.

When they arrived in Penny’s training room, a large man was talking with one of the nice doctors that helped Penny while training.

“Ironwood!” Pietro called.

Ironwood turned, his stoic, professional demeanor melting away into a warm smile. “Pietro! I take it this is Penny?”

Penny tightened her grip on Pietro’s hand and huddled closer to him as Ironwood walked over to them.

“Hey, I don’t bite.” Ironwood knelt down so he could be at eye level with Penny. “Penny Polendina, my name is James Ironwood, and I’m the reason you were born.”

Penny stepped away from Pietro, loosening her grip on his hand. “You are?”

“That’s right.” Ironwood nodded. “I think you can do a lot of good for the people of Remnant, but first you have to meet them.”

Penny’s eyes widened, practically sparkling when she realized what he meant.

“So Penny, think you’re ready to go outside?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Penny cheered.

“Great, let’s show you around Mantle, first,” Ironwood said. “The people there are less…”

“Haughty? Arrogant? Elitist?” Pietro joked.

“Yeah.” Ironwood nodded.

* * *

Penny stared in awe at Mantle as the bullhead landed. She had been given new eyes then the ones she used to have, and could see all the beautiful colors the world had to offer. She practically jumped out the bullhead the second it was close to the ground.

“Penny, slow down!” Pietro called after her.

“Quite excitable, isn’t she?” Ironwood asked.

“Ever since I told her about the people, she couldn’t wait to meet them,” Pietro said.

“Salutations! Hello! Hi! Please to you meet you!” Penny zipped from person to person, then she spotted a dog and gasped, running over to the little guy and getting on her knees to pet him. “Hello, fluffy friend!”

“Uh…I’m glad you find him cute,” the dog’s owner said, gently tugging her dog away from Penny. “Come on, boy.”

“Okay, have a wonderful day!” Penny waved.

Everyone was staring at Penny more and more.

“She does know she’s supposed to be discreet, right?” Ironwood asked.

“Let the girl have fun, James,” Pietro said. “Getting friendly isn’t going to admittedly give her away!”

“Wow, you are far stronger then the average girl!” A man exclaimed.

Ironwood and Pietro’s heads shot around in the direction of the voice to see Penny using her strength to life a man’s car so he could get the keys that dropped.

“Thank you very much,” the man said.

Penny set down his car, waving as he got in and drove away.

Ironwood gave Pietro look of concern.

“Okay, I’ll have a chat with her after this…” Pietro chuckled, awkwardly.


	6. "Birthday" Arc: Part 2

Sleeping was Hell for Winter. Every night, good day or bad, when the time came for her to close her eyes and fall into slumber, it was the same thing. The sounds of screaming, gunshots and a baby crying. The sight of blood covering the walls and flames overtaking everything she had loved. Yet, at the same time, it was always mercifully short. Time works differently in dreams, sometimes a dream can feel like years, but you still wake up the next day, and sometimes it lasts only a few seconds, but you still had your full eight hours. If Winter was grateful for one thing, it was her recurring nightmare was always the second.

“Tulip!” Winter’s eyes shot open as she sprung up, looking around her bedroom. “Daisy?”

“Too loud, dear…” a woman groaned, Winter felt the covers shift as she turned.

Winter looked to her right and saw a woman with her naked back facing her, then she remembered. They were dead, she was alone, and the only company she could find was in various “nightly escorts”, which is the what uptight and insistent people of Atlas liked to call them, as saying one ordered a prostitute or hooker would make them sound too much like the people they saw themselves as above. This one was Candy Cane, named due to her white and red striped hair. Probably the most beloved escort for the many women who loved women in Atlas. She had a real name, but Winter never bothered to learn it. Felt like even that would be too much of an attachment for her liking.

“Oh…sorry Candy…” Winter rubbed the tired out of her eyes, then fall back onto her pillow. “Just…a bad dream.”

“Oh,” Candy turned to face Winter, “want me to help you shake it off?”

Winter genuinely thought about it, and made no effort to stop Candy when she got on top of her, straddling her. Candy leaned down and kissed Winter, who returned the kiss. She felt Candy’s right on her cheek, then her neck, then her breast, and slowly made its way down, but both froze when Winter’s scroll rang.

“Damn it…” Candy whispered.

“Get off,” Winter coldly ordered, reaching for her scroll.

Candy grumbled, but did as she was told. Winter threw the sheets off her, the wave of cold that covered her naked form serving as a reminder to turn on the heat.

“Winter Schnee speaking.” Winter picked up.

“Winter, I hope you remember what day it is?” Ironwood asked.

“Of course, sir,” Winter assured, professionally. “I’ll meet you and the girl at the Atlas airstrip in 1400 hours.”

“Good, see you then.” Ironwood hung up.

“1400 hundred hours?” Candy asked.

“Military time, it’s 2pm.” Winter set down her scroll.

“It’s only 8am, you know what that means?”

Winter felt Candy’s warm hands caress her back, she whirled around and grabbed her wrist.

“Yes, it means you can take your time, leaving.” Winter released Candy’s wrist.

“Come on, Winty.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Let me warm you up!” Candy smirked, giving Winter bedroom eyes. “Free of charge for my favorite client.”

“No.” Winter reached back to the nightstand with her scroll on it and opened the drawer, grabbing her wallet and pulling out the appropriate lien. “Leave.”

“If you say so.” Candy gave Winter a peck in the cheek before taking the lien. “See you, Ice Queen.”

Winter didn’t say anything, just stared off at nothing, listen as Candy got on her cloths and left. With her gone, Winter began to get dressed, putting on her pants, undershirt, tie, gloves, and jacket, then slipped on her knee-high boots. Finally, she pulled out a case from under bed, opening it to reveal her sword. Gently taking the weapon in her hands, Winter ran her fingers across the blades blunt side, staring at herself in its reflection, her cold, dead eyes stared back. Then she sheathed her sword into her belt’s holder, and leaving her apartment.

* * *

“Penny, can we talk?” Pietro asked as the bullhead took them back to Atlas.

“Of course, Papa!” Penny smiled. “I had such a good time in Mantle!”

“I’m glad sweetheart, but…” Pietro glanced at Ironwood. “…I know I told you could still meet people and make new friends, but you still need to follow James’ instructions.”

“Oh, I still need to hide…myself?” Penny asked.

“You’ll be able to be open and free with who you are, one day,” Pietro promised. “Remnant just isn’t ready for someone like you, yet.”

“I understand…” Penny lowered her gaze.

Pietro tried to be as gentle as he could, but still felt the guilt rising. “Penny, I-”

“We’re here,” Ironwood unintentionally interrupted as the bullhead landed. “Penny?”

Penny looked up.

“I want you to be ready, this is when the gloves come off,” Ironwood warned. “Winter won’t be as friendly as anyone you meet before.”

“What do you mean?” Penny tilted her head in confusion.

“It’s hard to explain, sweetie,” Pietro began. “Winter had a different life then yours…a much, much harder life. That mixed with Atlas’ much stricter discipline left her a little…intense.”

“I still don’t get it.” Penny shook her head.

“I didn’t want to do this, but it looks like you’ll just have to meet Winter yourself of you want to get it,” Ironwood said, noticing Winter walking over to the landing platform as the bullhead landed. “Speaking of which.”

The bullhead opened, giving Penny a clear view of Winter. She could already see the difference with her gaze, alone. It was professional, emotionless, and cold, emotions Penny has never seen on anyone’s face before.

“Winter.” Ironwood stepped off the bullhead, shaking Winter’s hand the second she was close enough.

“General.” Winter nodded.

“Hope we didn’t keep you waiting,” Ironwood said.

“Got here only a few minutes after you called me,” Winter said.

“So you waited here for hours?”

“Yes,” Winter answered, then she looked at Penny and Pietro. “Is that her?”

“Yes, it is,” Ironwood stepped aside. “Winter, this is-”

“Apologies for my interruption, General,” Winter said. “Please, don’t tell me her name.”

“Hello.” Penny greeted with a smile and wave.

Winter cocked an eyebrow at Pietro. “Couldn’t help nurturing her, Pietro?”

“What do you mean?” Pietro asked.

“Smiling, waving, I bet you don’t have a care in the world, don’t you?” Winter looked at Penny.

“I actually care very much!” Penny assured.

“Naïve little thing, too,” Winter noted. “She’s too soft.”

“I don’t intend on making her a soldier, Winter,” Ironwood said.

“Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Granted.”

“That is foolish.”

“You may think so, but you’ve met Amber, you know how much good innocence can do.”

“Where is Amber now, sir?” Winter asked, coldly. “What did all that innocence get her?”

Ironwood was visibly taken aback by Winter’s question. “Winter, whether she had strict, Atlasian discipline, or was completely carefree, how she acted had nothing to do with what happened.”

“That’s not what I believe, and I’ll make sure this one won’t suffer the same fate,” Winter said.

“This is Winter Schnee.” Ironwood placed a hand on Penny’s shoulder. “She’s going to be your guide throughout Atlas.”

“Okay!” Penny nodded.

“We’re going to be waiting near the bullhead just like last time, but Winter will be at your side,” Pietro explained.

“Oh, a new friend?” Penny smiled.

Ironwood and Pietro cringed, both feeling Winter’s gaze intensifying.

“Friend?” Winter stepped forward. “There are no friends in this job!”

“There aren’t?” Penny shrunk. “Wha-What are there?”

“Superior, and subordinate.” Winter raised, then lowered her hands. “Guess which you are, soldier?”

“Um…subordinate?”

“At least you’re smart,” Winter snarked. “Front and center!”

Penny widened her eyes, looking at Pietro and Ironwood in confused .

“That means get over here, soldier!” Winter pointed to a spot in front of her. “Go directly where I’m pointing!”

Penny did so.

“Back straight!”

Penny went as stiff as a board.

“Eyes forward!”

Penny wished she had a way to permanently lock her eyes in place, but Winter barking her orders were motivation enough.

“You talk when I say you can, you do whatever I order you to, and don’t do what I didn’t tell you.” Winter paced in front of Penny. “Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes ma’am!” Winter shouted, causing Penny to step back. “Back straight!”

Penny immediately snapped back into position. “Yes ma’am!”

“At least you learn fast, too,” Winter said. “I’ll take it from here.”

Ironwood and Pietro nodded.

“You keep a distance of exactly 5 feet behind me,” Winter ordered Penny. “Don’t get too close, don’t get too far. Understand?”

“Yes ma’am!” Penny shouted.

“Good.” Winter turned her back to Penny and began walking. “Now, let’s get this over with.”

Penny took the time Winter wasn’t looking to glance back at Ironwood and Pietro, the latter giving her a comforting smile.

“I don’t hear footsteps behind me, soldier!” Winter didn’t turn around.

Penny ran over to Winter, slowing down to an even pace when she reached the 5 foot mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter is dressed in her V7-8 outfit because I loved it.


	7. "Birthday" Arc: Part 3

Penny followed Winter through the streets of Atlas. The two walked in silence, Penny glancing at the sights Atlas offered, buildings belonging to various corporations, a museum for the city’s history, and many fancy restaurants. She was confused by the lack smaller businesses that Mantle had. No corner stores, street vendors, or people playing soothing instruments on the side of streets so people would throw lien into their hats. Penny considered asking Winter about this, but she didn’t want to anger her. 

Then Winter's scroll started to ring, causing her to come to a sudden stop, Penny bumping into her as a result.

“Oops…”

Winter turned and growled at Penny, causing the latter to back up 5 feet and stand straight, eyes forward.

“Who could possibly be calling me at-” Winter fell silent when she looked at her scroll.

_Weiss_

Penny inch closer to look at the caller ID. “Weiss?”

“Back off!” Winter hissed.

“Sorry, ma’am!” Penny did so. “I was just curious, who is Weiss?”

“Someone I’m too busy to talk with, right now.” Winter coldly declined the call, shutting her scroll off to ensure she wouldn’t be interrupted, again.

“Oh, I was wondering if I can ask about Atlas?”

“Go ahead,” Winter sighed

“Why are so little people walking around?” Penny noticed how everyone was taking their cars, with very few people walking the sidewalks. “Also, where are the small little shops Mantle had?”

“Well, if the gracious people of Atlas won’t tell you, then I guess I will,” Winter began. “Atlas is fake.”

“Fake?” Penny asked, confused.

“Yes, fake, cold, indifferent, apathetic, unloving, unfeeling,” Winter said. “Just a place where unhappy people can shove their wealth in your face in a desperate attempt to make themselves feel better about their worthless existence.”

“That doesn’t sound very nice,” Penny said.

“It isn’t.”

“Surely everyone can’t be like that, here,” Penny defended. “Papa and the other scientists who made me were very nice, and so is the General.”

“Exceptions that prove the rule,” Winter said. “You were merely lucky enough to be with the few people here who actually have some humanity.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

“I am.”

“What happened?”

“None of your concern.”

“Oh…okay…” Penny looked down. “Aren’t you going to tell me about landmarks and key locations? If I’m going to protect this place, I should know all its ins and outs!”

“You won’t be protecting this place.” Winter looked around to assure the few people walking wouldn’t here them. “You’ll be sent to Vale for the Vytal Tournament.”

“Oh! I remember that place from the history books Papa read to me!” Penny smiled. “I heard it is a very lovely place!”

“Nowhere on this decrepit planet is lovely,” Winter stated, bluntly. “You’re wearing rose covered glasses.”

“But I’m not wearing any glasses.” Penny scratched her head.

Winter scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Guess I can take back what I said about you being smart.”

Penny deflated at the insult.

“Come, I just plan on walking you around this city for a few hours.” Winter walked towards the subway.

“You’re really not going to tell me how to protect Atlas?” Penny asked, concerned. “Aren’t you a solder?”

“I’m a Special Operative, I usually take tasks outside of Atlas’s walls,” Winter explained. “Also, no. I’m not going to tell you how to protect Atlas, this city has enough security that it isn’t necessary.”

“That sounds unwise to just assume a place will be fine,” Penny said. “Papa always told me it’s better to be safe then sorry.”

“I honestly don’t think it matters if this damn city is safe,” Winter said, bitterly. “I don’t want it to burn, but I wouldn’t care if it did. My loyalty is to the Atlas Military.”

“But, if Atlas fell, wouldn’t the Military?”

“General Ironwood would never let that happen.” Winter glared at Penny. “If you wish to continue to be under his wing, I suggest you don’t question his capabilities, again.”

Penny nodded.

“Good, now let’s continue.” Winter turned on her heel and went back towards the subway.

Penny watched as Winter went down the stairs, staring at the words above the staircase.

“Rose-Red Station,” Penny said, curiously.

“Penny!” Winter barked. “The train is here and I will not miss it!”

Penny rushed down the stairs, joining Winter as she entered the train.

“Special Operative Schnee.” The Conductor tipped his hat.

“It’s…good to see you, Peter.”

Penny stared at Winter in shock with how warm she said that, the ghost of a smile she had made it even more confusing.

“No ticket needed, as usual,” Peter assured. “What about this lovely young lady?”

“I-”

“She’s with me, I’m her guide,” Winter answered for Penny.

“What’s so special about her?” Peter asked, but he stopped Winter just as she opened her mouth to answer. “Let me guess. Confidential?”

Penny nearly jumped out of her skin when Winter **_laughed_**.

“Yes,” Winter confirmed.

“Alright then, no ticket needed for you either, kid.” Peter smiled at Penny.

“Thank you, sir!” Penny bowed.

Peter was a bit taken aback. “Very extravagant gratitude you have there.”

“Thank you!” Penny exclaimed, obliviously.

“Alright, head take a seat, the train will be moving shortly,” Peter said.

“Thank you, Peter.” Winter nodded, taking a seat.

As Peter began punching tickets to other boarding passenger, Penny sat next to Winter.

“Do you know him?” Penny asked.

“Yes, Peter Pepper, I used the train a lot while on patrols before I became a Special Operative, I was lucky enough to always get on board during his shifts,” Winter explained, fondly. “The pleasant fellow made this city just a bit more tolerable.”

“Do you consider him a friend?”

Winter was silent for a few seconds. “Yes, I do.”

“Then what about people like him?” Penny asked. “If Atlas burned, wouldn’t people like Mr. Pepper burn, too? Would care about Atlas, then?”

“Excuse me?” Winter realized she had been getting too friendly, and snapped her cold, uncaring mask back into place. “Move.”

“Where?”

“Across from me!” Winter pointed at the empty seat.

Penny, head low, sat up, took a few steps, then sat back down. Winter glared at her, while Penny kept her eyes to the floor.

“We’ll be getting off on Harp Street Station,” Winter’s tone softened, though only from the anger to a more neutral tone.

Penny didn’t answer, she just nodded.

* * *

Winter and Penny stepped off the train, but the former felt strange. She looked around the station, no citizens and employees. Harp Street Station was a miniature ghost town.

“Penny, something isn’t right,” Winter said, grasping her rapier, but not unsheathing it. “Be on guard.”

Penny nodded, then she tapped her backpack. She was still felt odd. Penny was taught to kill in simulations, but she still thought life was sacred. She guessed she’d have to see how’d she handle taking a real life. This might be that opportunity.

“This way.” Winter motioned towards the hallway in front of them.

Penny followed Winter, who stopped before rounding the corner, holding up her opened hand to signal for her to stop. Winter slowly looked around the corner, and noticed a troubling sight. Blood smeared the wall at the end of the hallway, a trail lead from the wall to a door in the middle of the hallway.

“Do you see anything, Winter?” Penny asked.

Winter didn’t answer, she turned the corner and walked over to the blood smear. When Penny looked for herself, she gasped.

“What could’ve done that, Winter?”

Winter was silent when she reached the smear. She reached her gloved hand out to touch it, coating her middle and index finger in crimson.

“Winter?” Penny stepped closer to Winter.

Winter’s eyes widened, tears streaming down her face as white noise filled ears and darkness devoured everything around her, blocking out all noise and leaving her standing in a pitch black void. All Winter saw was herself, and the blood covering the wall, the floor, and her fingers. Then something started to replace the white noise, faintly, then it grew in intensity.

“No…” Winter covered her ears and closed her eyes. “No!”

“Winter! Help us!”

It was her, Winter could still recognize her voice even after all these years. Tulip was crying.

“Help us, Winter! Gods, please save us!”

“I can’t!” Winter shouted. “I…I couldn’t…”

“Winter!” A new voice echoed through Winter’s mind. “Winter!”

Winter was pulled back from her nightmare when Penny grasped her shoulder.

“Winter! Are you okay?” Penny asked, concerned.

Winter gasped.

”Winter, it’s okay!” Penny three caution to the wind. “It’s just me! Penny!”

“P-Penny?” Winter looked around, grateful when she realized none of the movements she did while in her nightmare actually happened, though she still had tears streaming down her face, annoyingly enough.

“Are you okay?” Penny asked, again.

“Fine!” Winter kept her face turned away from Penny, trying to wipe away her tears in a way she couldn’t see.

“Winter, are you cry-”

“No.” Winter snatched her shoulder from Penny’s hand. “Let’s just…figure out what happened, here.”

Penny nodded.

Winter grasped her rapier, yet still didn’t unsheathe the blade. The two made their way to the door the blood trail lead to, Winter opening it to see the body of a train station employee. Penny gasped once again.

“Be ready, Penny.” Winter finally pulled out her blade, completely. “Death is in the air.”


	8. "Birthday" Arc: Part 4 (Final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talks of suicide

Winter and Penny looked around the room and realized this was a dead end.

“Why would the killer drag him into this room?” Penny wondered aloud.

“They were most likely trying to hide it,” Winter answered.

“But the blood-”

“They were sloppy, meaning the perpetrator most likely lacks rational thinking,” Winter began. “Either through mental or intellectual defects.”

“What does that mean?”

“They’re too crazy or stupid to actually pull off a crime practically,” Winter stated. “Which, hopefully, means we didn’t just walk into a trap.”

“Then why kill all these people?”

“That’s what we’re going to find out.” Winter turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Winter glanced at the blood smear one last time, the faint sound of a baby crying in distance caused a lump to grow in her throat, which she quickly swallowed.

“Where she we go?” Penny asked, pulling Winter from distraction.

“Follow the blood, I suppose,” Winter ordered.

“Are you sure you can do that?”

Winter whirled around, glaring daggers at Penny. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“It’s just…when you looked at the blood, the episode you suffered is similar to that of people with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, abbreviated as PT-”

“I know what the damn abbreviation is!” Winter snapped. “I’m fine!”

“Are you-”

“Don’t question me, Penny!” Winter scolded. “You’re just wasting the time we could to find this killer!”

“Sorry!” Penny shrunk back.

“Don’t be sorry, be ready!” Winter looked down the floor, and as she guessed, saw bootprints left by the blood. “Looks like our perpetrator has lead a path right to them.”

Winter followed the bloody boot trail, Penny following close behind.

“Penny, they give you a good way to walk backwards?” Winter asked.

“Yes.” Penny nodded.

“Good, this may not be a trap, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be careful,” Winter said. “Watch my six.”

Penny turned, using her eyes to scan as far down the hall as she could. With Penny watching her back, Winter kept on the trail, occasionally looking up to make sure so,e blood soaked maniac wasn’t charging at them, which lead to an old, rusty door.

“Bloody footprints leading to a big, creepy door,” Winter snarked. “How inviting.”

“I’ve seen stuff like this in horror movies!” Penny noted. “The footprints belong to a slazer killer, who might be waiting in the dark.”

“Slasher killer, Penny,” Winter corrected.

“What?”

“The term is slasher killer.”

“Oh…”

“Unfortunately for our Myers want-to-be,” Winter cut the doors hinges and kicked it out of its frame, sending it loudly clanking down the stairs, “we aren’t your standard slasher victims.”

“That’s true!” Penny smiled. “I’m sure most teenage girls in slasher films don’t have backpacks full of blades!”

Winter half-chuckled, but caught herself.

“Did you laugh?”

“No.” Winter started rushing down the stairs before the conversation could continue.

Penny shrugged and followed Winter down the stairs, only bump into Winter.

“Oh sorry!” Penny winced, closing her eyes and waiting for Winter to growl at her again, but it never came. “Winter?” She opened her eye to see Winter standing motionless in front of her. “Winter, are you okay?” Penny walked around to look at Winter’s stunned expression, then followed her eyes, gasping at the sight. “Oh my Goodness!”

The room didn’t have much, a table surrounded by folding chairs, and a big bulletin board that had a map of Atlas. It’s what was surrounding these things that shook the two. In each of the four chairs was a dead white fang member, large holes in their backs, as if something had punched through the chest and left out the back. The bulletin board had a symbol of the shattered moon drawn in blood.

“What…what did this?” Penny asked.

“The Nightwalker.”

“Who?”

“A serial killing mass murderer that has been plaguing us for a while,” Winter explained. “He was once a great Atlas solider named Nicholas Shade, but one day he just…snapped. Started killing criminals across Atlas and Mantle. We don’t know why he lost it, no sign of trauma in his youth, or any incident that could’ve caused him to become disillusioned with how the Atlas Military handles things.”

“What happened, here?” Penny looked around the bloody room in shock.

“Looks like he had discovered this station was being used by the White Fang to plan attacks,” Winter said, looking at the board. “Despite his insanity, Shade has conducted investigations of his own, and managed to track down criminal before we could even get a proper investigation started, or, in this case, even know there was danger, at all.”

“Why kill that station employee?”

“Shade has completely lost it, not caring who is at the scene of the crime, if you’re there while a crime is in progress, you’re guilty and need to die.”

“What do we do?”

Winter didn’t answer, she just pulled out her scroll, turned it on, and dialed up a number.

“Code in,” a raspy male voice answered.

“Schnee, 071813.”

“What do you need Special Operative Schnee?”

“Patch me through to General Ironwood, I’m in the middle of a crime scene.”

“Right away.”

It didn’t take long for Ironwood to pick up.

“Winter? Is everything alright?”

“No sir, Penny and I are at Harp Street Train Station, and we found a room full of murdered White Fang,” Winter answered. “I believe it is the work of The Nightwalker, and that he is still here.”

“What?! I’ll send a squad over as quickly as possible.”

“Alright sir.” Winter hung up, reached into her pocket, pulled out another scroll, then handed it to a Penny. “Penny, wait outside for the squad to come.”

“What about you?” Penny hesitantly took the scroll.

“I’m going after Shade.”

“I can help you!”

“No, you can’t!” Winter pointed at the bodies before her. “Shade is one of the best fighters I know, and you aren’t ready for that.”

“If he’s one of the best fighters, doesn’t that mean he can kill you?”

Winter didn’t answer.

“Winter, please-”

“No! Wait outside!” Winter ordered. “Call me if you bump into him on the way back up.”

“Okay…” Penny nodded.

Winter and Penny headed back upstairs, Penny backtracking to the train station’s platform, and heading up the stairs to wait outside. While Winter, began to search the station for The Nightwalker, not realizing she was being watched by the station’s security cameras.

“Schnee!” Shade growled. “Ironwood’s right hand…crooked…vile…just like him…” he brought his fingers to his earpiece. “Master, I’ve encountered Winter Schnee…”

“Have you, now?” A distorted voice answered. “Perfect, don’t kill her!”

“Of course, Master…what should I do with the witch?”

“Capture her and bring her to me, I can’t wait to see the look on James’ face when I drop off the tortured and mutilated body of his top operative right in the middle of the city!”

“Yes master!” Shade left the security room to begin his hunt.

* * *

Winter’s boots were the only noise in the entire empty station. She looked around, but wasn’t particularly on guard, even sheathing her weapon. Instead, she stood up straight, hands behind her back. Without Penny beside her, Winter had no one to protect, certainly not herself. That’s when the lights started to flicker, then shut down, drenching Winter in darkness.

“Schnee…”

The lights shot back on, revealing Sahde standing right in front of Winter, who didn’t flinch. The mad man was dressed in all black from his shoes all the way to the hoodie covering his head. A looked of pure, psychopathic hatred was directed straight at Winter.

Damn, Winter thought, unsheathing her sword.

Winter thought walking out in the open would allow Shade to blow her head off before she could react, but he made himself known. Winter had promised herself, if she ever let herself die, it would either be by letting herself get caught off guard or die fighting. If dealing with a sniper, she’d walk out in the open, but if the sniper ran out of bullets and pulled out a knife, she’d fight him with all her might, just with the hope he’d overpower and kill her. Never could work up the nerve to kill herself, felt like Weiss and Whitley would be heartbroken enough to know she died, but at least if it was on duty they’d braced themselves for it ever since she was assigned as Special Operative.

“Still got that death wish, eh?” Shade mocked.

“Well, you’re still completely insane, so I guess we both got our issues, don’t we?” Winter snarked.

Shade suddenly pulled out his pistol and started firing. Winter jumped behind a nearby pillar, then used her summoning to summon a beowolf to flank Shade, biting him on the wrist holding his gun.

“Argh! Stupid dog!” Shade dropped his gun. “This isn’t fair, Winter!”

With Shade disarmed, Winter stepped out from behind the pillar and launched herself at him. Unfortunately, as her sword entered his gut, instead of piercing it, it pushed in his skin, like she was pushing in a pillow with her finger. A sudden volt of electricity flew through the sword, shocking Winter and knocking back her sword several feet away. She held out her hand, looking in disbelief before turning back, only to be greeted with a punch to the face for her trouble, causing her to stumble back.

“Forgot my semblance, fool!” Shade sneered. “Knock Back.”

“Yeah, now who’s playing unfair…” Winter snarked.

“It isn’t about what’s fair, it’s about killing you Atlas scum!”

“You were Atlas once, too,” Winter said. “What does that make you then?”

“It makes me enlightened!” Shade grinned. “I have my master to thank.”

“Master?” Winter cocked en eyebrow, but groaned in her head. I have to live if I want to tell any of this to Ironwood.

“A man who goes by the Great intellectual,” Shade explained. “I won’t give you his identity, but I can tell why he made me what I am: you destroyed him.”

“Me?”

“No, all of you, the Atlas Military destroyed his life and I will be his vengeance!”

“Cute!” Winter threw a punch, but he caught it, and countered with punch straight to the nose.

Shade let Winter go to watch her hold her face in pain. “You know I was always better at hand-to-hand then you.”

“For a guy who thinks the Atlas Military is scum, you sure do reminisce a lot,” Winter snarked.

“Just reminding you that you can’t win.”

Winter wiped the blood from her nose and stared at the red stain on her black glove. In her head, Daisy screamed, Tulip cried, and white noise briefly filled her ears. She forgot all about giving Ironwood the info.

“Yeah, I guess you-” Winter didn’t get to finish before Shade uppercut her, sending flying up and onto her back.

“No worries, I’m not going to kill you,” Shade assured.

Winter glared up at him, gripping her jaw, both defiance and rage at the news she wouldn’t be dying.

“First, I’ll beat you until your aura breaks, then I’ll knock you out, then I’ll take you to my master, and then he’ll torturously rip you apart before stringing you up for all Atlas to see!” Shade exclaimed.

“Should I feel honored?” Winter snarked.

“Doesn’t matter what you feel.” Shade reached down and grabbed her collar. “Let’s begin.”

* * *

Penny had only been outside for a few seconds before she felt anxious. It only took a few minutes for her to regret leaving Winter down there. By the six minute mark, she was booking it down the steps.

“They can find the entrance!” Penny assured herself, then she activated her heat vision, which pointed out two human shaped objects a few rooms away.

Penny considered using her rocket boots, but she had already made it to the battle before her mind could make up what to do. She watched as Shade throw Winter into the brick walls of the station, cracking the foundation and destroying her aura.

“What was the next step?” Shade mockingly asked.

Winter sat up, glaring at him.

“Oh right!” Shade reached for Winter.

“Winter!” Penny shouted.

Shade looked to see Penny’s blade flying towards him, causing him to jump back.

“What the…?” Shade looked and saw Penny glaring daggers at him, swords circling her:

“Get away from her!” Penny ordered.

“Who are you?!”

“I am Penny Polendina, and in the name of the Atlas, I place you under arrest!”

Shade scoffed, chuckling. “That’s cute.”

“Penny!” Winter shouted. “He’s immune to piercing weapons!”

“Right!” Penny nodded.

“All you got are swords!” Shade mocked. “What are you going to do?”

Penny retracted her blades into her backpack and took a boxing stance. “Fight you.”

Shade burst out laughing at that. “Really now? Adorable. So adorable, in fact, I’ll give you the first hit.”

Penny moved in on him, Shade lowered his face and pointed at his right cheek. It stopped being funny to him when Penny clocked him so hard he stumbled back and fell onto one knee, then she punched him in the face, sending him on his back. Getting his bearings, Shade kicked Penny away.

“What…how are you so strong?!” Shade got to his feet.

Penny didn’t answer, she just rushed him, delivering two punches to each cheek. Growling, Shade threw a punch just as Penny was, their fists colliding. Even Winter winced at the snapping noise his fingers made when Penny destroyed his hand, along with his bloodcurdling scream.

“What are you?!” Shade fell to his knees, holding his broken hand.

“I’m Penny Polendina, and in the name of Atlas, I place you under arrest!” Penny repeated, knocking Shade out with a kick to the face.

Penny looked at her hands, and realized she had just caught her first criminal. She squeed, jumped, and did a little celebratory dance, only for her smile to vanish and her eyes to shot open when she remembered Winter.

“Winter, I’m so sorry!” Penny ran over to the wounded Special Operative, holding out her hand to help her up. “Are you okay?”

Winter looked up at Penny, then pulled herself to her feet. “I thought I told you to wait outside!”

Penny recoiled at the ungrateful replay. “B-But…but you needed help…”

“It doesn’t matter, I gave you an order!” Winter pushed past Penny, but started to stumble and needed to hold herself up with a nearby pillar. “When a superior gives you an order, you follow it without question!”

“What would’ve happened to you, though?” Penny asked. “Would you have died?”

“It. Doesn’t. Matter!” Winter hissed. “All paths lead somewhere, questioning your superior will only lead to disaster.”

“I think I understand why Papa told me I didn’t need to follow orders, completely,” Penny said, sadly.

“What?” Winter glared at Penny. “Pietro told you to what?!”

“To not follow orders completely,” Penny repeated. “Even if they hate you for it, you do the right thing, not the thing you were told.”

Winter’s face softened, only to harden once again. “Pietro shouldn’t be teaching you that, I may have to look into him for this.”

Penny felt anger for the first time in her life. “What does that mean?!”

“It means I’m going to have Pietro investigated.” Winter leaned against the pillar with her back. “Teachings like that can lead to treason, and I want to stop that before-” she stopped when Penny’s blade embedded itself into the concrete mere inches from her head, cutting off a few strands of hair.

“You stay away from him.” Penny faced the ground.

“P-Penny, you c-can’t stop me from-” all of Winter’s attempts to gain composure failed.

“Yes, I can.” Penny embedded each of her swords around Winter, keeping her trapped in a way.

“Penny, listen to me-”

“No! You listen to me!” Penny shouted, walking towards Winter. “I have been following you around all day, dealing with your cold hearted nonsense, and you know what? I still liked you! I still respected you, but I also have feelings. When you barked orders at me, insulted me, tried to bring me down to your miserable level, it hurt. I did what you said, because I thought you were good and nice once I got to know you. But This? No. I will not stand for this. You can hate me, belittling me, be as ungrateful towards me as you want, and I won’t lift a finger. I swear, though, if you so much as throw an accusation in Papa’s direction,” she punched the pillar right next to Winter’s head, causing the whole station to shake, “I’ll be doing more then lifting a finger.”

Winter felt fear for the first time in a long time.

“Do you understand?” Penny asked.

Winter nodded.

“At least you’re smart,” Penny spat.

Winter slipped to the ground, bringing her knees to her chest. As her anger fell away, Penny felt guilty. She pulled her swords from the pillar, retracting them into her backpack and dropped her hands to her side.

“I’m…I’m sorry…” Penny said. “I get it. You don’t like me. Once this day is over, you’ll never have to see me, again.” She turned around, noticing Shade’s unconscious body, picked him up by throwing him over her shoulder and walked away.

Winter got to her feet, shaking, and followed closely behind Penny.

* * *

When Penny and Winter exited the station, Atlas armored cars surrounded them. A car pulled in, Ironwood and Pietro came out of it.

“Penny, thank the Gods you’re okay!” Pietro sighed I’m relief when he saw Penny and Winter walking up the stairs, the former still carrying Shade. “Who is that?”

“Penny, did you capture Shade?!” Ironwood widened his eyes.

“It was Winter,” Penny lied.

Winter looked at Penny in shock.

“Is that true?” Ironwood asked.

“I…I…” Winter looked at Penny, then she shook her head. “No sir, Penny is being too humble, she single handedly saved me and defeated Shade.”

It was Penny’s turn to look up at Winter in shock.

“I foolishly tried to take him on alone and failed.” Winter looked at her feet. “I’m sorry, Penny.” She looked into Penny’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“Penny, it’s okay to take credit for the good things you do,” Pietro assured. “As long as you don’t let it go to your head.”

“Okay, Papa.” Penny smiled and nodded.

“Ugh…what happened?” Shade asked.

Penny threw him to the ground.

“W-Winter? James?” Shade looked up, confused. “Whale happened?”

“Penny beat you, remember?” Winter asked.

“Penny? Who is that?” Shade rubbed his head, confused. “The last thing I remember was grabbing a beer with the guys after we stopped the White Fang bombing.”

“What?!” Ironwood lifted Shade to his feet. “Are you lying?”

“Oh my gosh!” Penny covered her mouth.

“G-General?” Winter pointed to the back of Shade’s neck.

Ironwood turned shade around and found a small device, it had been broken when Penny knocked him out, having shattered when it hit the ground after the hard punch she gave him.

“Shade, do remember anything else from that night?” Ironwood asked.

“Wait, how long has it been?!” Shade looked around, terrified. “What did I do?!”

“That’s not important,” Ironwood assured. “Just please, try to remember.”

“I…I remember something…” Shade rubbed his head. “I was walking home when someone jumped me, put that thing on my neck, got a good look at him before he turned it on and I blacked out.”

“Did you recognize them?”

“Yeah…I know you might not believe me, but it was-” Shade sudden stopped, and fell to the ground.

“Shade?!” Ironwood turned him around to see the device released some sort of venom into his system. “No!”

Penny and Winter gasped.

“My God…who could’ve done this?!” Pietro asked.

Unknown to any of them, they were being watched by a man. Binoculars in one hand and the trigger to release the venom in the other.

“Idiot.” Watts sighed, throwing the trigger into the garbage. “Oh well, back to the old drawing board! With a new head on my hit list, as well.”

Watts walked over to the printer, revealing a close up of Penny he had taken while watching through the traffic cameras that littered Mantle. With a smug grin, he placed her image right next to Winter’s, then ripped off Shade’s imagine, tossing it into the same trash can as the trigger. Watts stepped back, getting full view of his board. On the board, dozens of pictures of Atlas’ best soldiers and scientists were placed in a circle, a red string connected all of them to a picture of Ironwood in the center of the circle.

“Now,” Watts rubbed his chin, “who shall I hurt next?”


	9. One-Shot: Newbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shots are little comedic stories I’ll write between the more serious and heavy Arcs

The students had just finished their first day of classes at Beacon. The newly formed teams were given their schedules and dorms, and since the first day was before the weekend, it allowed everyone to get settled. While freshmen were just getting started at Beacon, the higher students were preparing for their next semester.

By the time Team CVFY had returned to their dorm, it was early dusk. Each team member was doing something to keep themselves busy: Coco was cleaning Gianduja, an arduous process whenever she wanted to be thorough. Fox was sitting on his bed, listening to an audiobook reading of ‘The Man with Two Souls’ through a pair of earbuds to not disturb the others, unable to read it himself on account of his blindness. Velvet was taking a warm shower to help her relax. Finally, Yatsuhashi sat on the round area rug between the team’s four beds, meditating.

Coco’s eyes shot over to the bathroom the second she heard the door open. Velvet came of the steam room with two towels, one wrapped around her body, the other drying her hear.

“Velvet, I’m trying to clean Gianduja!” Coco mock scolded. “How am I supposed to focus with you distracting me with all that sexiness?”

“Oh shush.” Velvet blushed.

“I can’t help it,” Coco said, glancing behind Velvet. “Apparently nether can Yat.”

Yatsuhashi had opened one of his eyes when Velvet walked out of the bathroom. This eye quickly shut when he heard Coco.

“I don’t know what you mean, I’m meditating,” Yatsuhashi said.

“Sure you are,” Coco chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Dude, I am the master of sneaking glances at hot chicks, don’t lie to me.”

Yatsuhashi sighed in defeat, he knew he wasn’t a good liar. “Okay.”

“Yat!” Velvet blushed.

“See, your body is one of the most distracting on Remnant,” Coco said. “I bet Fox would look too…you know…if he could.”

“There are pauses between chapters.” Fox raised his middle finger at Coco. “So I just heard that.”

“Sorry Fox.” Coco rubbed the back of her neck.

Fox’s middle finger turned to a thumbs up.

“Anyway, got any idea on what you and that alluring body of yours are going to do for the evening?” Coco asked Velvet.

“Oh, I’m glad you asked, Coco!” Velvet smiled. “I was wondering if I could include you.”

“Do you, now?” Coco gave Velvet bedroom eyes. “You sure? I mean, with Yatsuhashi and Fox here?”

“You know that’s not what I meant!” Velvet punched Coco’s shoulder.

“Okay, what did you mean?”

“I think we should reach out to the new students,” Velvet suggested.

“What do you mean, hon?” Coco asked.

“You know, just say hi, give them some encouragement and comfort if they’re nervous, and just getting to know them!” Velvet frowned, digging the toe off her right foot into the floor. “It was really anxiety inducing when I first came here and almost nobody wanted to talk to because…you know…” her bunny ears fluttered, “I don’t want anyone to go through that. So I want to let them know they can find a friend right off the bat, with me. I was hoping you, Yatsuhashi, and Fox would want to help with me with this.”

“That’s sweet. You can count me in!” Coco smiled, then it turned into a flirty smirk. “After all, I could use some more gals to knock dead with my killer looks.”

“Coco, you know I’m anxious about us.” Velvet’s ears lowered. “Please, refrain from those jokes. We’ve already talked about this.”

Coco frowned, becoming more serious. “Sorry, honey bunny.”

“It’s okay-EEP!”

Coco wrapped an arm around Velvet’s waste, pulling her into a kiss.

“You guys hear that?” Coco asked Yatsuhashi and Fox.

“I did, and I think I’m down with making new friends.” Yatsuhashi stood. “At the very least, offering some comfort to newcomers, I shared Velvet’s anxiety.”

“Fox?” Coco looked to Fox, who wasn’t listening because the next chapter of his audiobook started. “Yat?”

Yatsuhashi tapped Fox’s shoulder, causing him to groan and pull out his earbuds.

“What?” Fox asked.

“Yo, Velvet wants us to go out to find some of the newbies, give them hellos, advice, comfort, etc., etc.,” Coco explained. “You in?”

“Going outside and meeting new people?” Fox gagged. “Hard pass.”

“Fox, you’re not going to stay cooped up in here like last semester,” Coco said, sternly. “At least come with us to get some fresh air.”

“Okay boss,” Fox sighed, placing his scroll and earbuds on the table. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Another thing, we want to make sure they feel safe and welcome, so no snarking, sarcastic insults,” Velvet ordered. “Understand?”

“I understand perfectly,” Fox assured, sarcastically. “Crystal clear! Right as rain!”

“Fox,” Velvet said.

“Just let me turn my snark-o-meter down to zero.” Fox pointed at his head.

“Fox.”

“Adjusting my sarcasm parameters.”

“Fox, I’m serious!”

“Okay, okay!” Fox raised his hands. “I’ll play the nice guy, for a bit.”

“Thank you, so let’s say we head out now?” Velvet asked. “It’s isn’t that late, so hopefully we’ll bump into a few students!”

“So what’s the idea, here?” Fox asked. “Just walk around and hope we bump into random students that just so happen to be newbies?”

“Uh…yeah, pretty much,” Velvet answered.

“So how many do you actually expect to run into?”

“A…lot?” Velvet scratched her face, awkwardly.

“This idea is super well thought out,” Fox snarked.

“Fox!” Coco and Yatsuhashi scolded, simultaneously.

“Sorry, sorry, I just kind of do it without realizing,” Fox said. “I’m like the scorpion from that one story, snarking is in my nature. I do it even when it’ll hurt me in the long wrong.”

“Well, unlike said scorpion you have an opportunity to work it,” Coco said. “Now, let’s go find us some new students.”

* * *

Team CFVY walked through Beacon’s courtyard, the slight chill of the summer breeze was pleasant enough for even Fox to admit. As they walked, they noticed Adrian sitting on a bench.

“Hey, isn’t that a member of Team CARD over there?” Coco pointed at Adrian.

“Yeah, I can see him perfectly!” Fox snarked. “That is most definitely a member of CARD.”

Coco and Yatsuhashi glared at Fox.

“Jeez, I can feel your eyes on me.” Fox shivered. “Sorry.”

“As I was saying, I think the kid’s name is Adrian,” Coco said.

“Yeah, I remember him from Port’s class,” Yatsuhashi said. “Quiet kid, but he was listening intently and jotting down everything Port said.”

“Smart kid,” Coco complimented. “Let’s go over and say hi.”

“Hey guys…uh…can I?” Fox asked.

“Fox…” Velvet narrowed her eyes at Fox.

“I know it feels like I haven’t been putting in any effort, but I do really want to try to be nice,” Fox admitted, tone much more serious. “Look, you guys will be right behind me, if I say anything out of line just shut me up and push me back.”

Velvet glanced at Yatsuhashi and Coco, then looked back to Fox. “Alright.”

“Thanks.” Fox smiled, awkwardly. “So…where is he?”

Coco took Fox’s shoulders and gentle turned him in Adrian’s direction. “Straight ahead, what he for the curves and Amy cracks.”

“I know that,” Fox said. “This isn’t my first rodeo.”

Fox walked forward, occasionally clicking his tongue to get a good bearing on his surroundings, the rest of CFVY following behind him. When he was sure he was close enough to Adrian, he spoke.

“Hey there, newbie!” Fox greeted.

Adrian looked up at Fox, glaring. “That’s not my name.”

“Oh, sorry,” Fox chuckled. “What is your name?”

“It’s…uh…” Adrian scratched chin.

“Do…do you not know your name?” Fox asked.

“No! I got it! I got it!” Adrian assured.

“Well…?”

“It’s Adrian!” Adrian snapped his fingers. “With a D and an A, then an R-I-A-N, and the D goes after the A. The A goes first. Also the D doesn’t sound like a D, it sounds like J, this is because of the aforementioned R placed after the aforementioned D.”

“Okay…” Fox shook his head. “You didn’t need to answer that so complexly, I asked for your name.”

“My name is Adrian.”

“You told me that, already!”

“I did?”

“Yes!” Fox threw his hands into the air. “Like…ten seconds ago!”

“Really, that long ago?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I was seven, so you’ll have to jog my memory.”

“Jog your…I said seconds!” Fox rubbed his temple. “Not years!”

“There’s a difference?”

“A monumental difference!”

Adrian was silent for a few seconds. “Does monumental mean big or…”

“Yes, it means big!” Fox ran his hands through his hair. “It’s off of the word monument, those things that are so important they can carved into mountains!”

Adrian was silent. “What’s a mountain?”

“By the Gods…” Fox sat next to Adrian. “Look, I just tell me about your team. Tell me about team CARD.”

“There’s four of us and we form a team called CARD,” Adrian answered.

“I know that!” Fox sighed. “Tell me what I don’t know!”

“What don’t you know?”

“I don’t know!”

“Well, I can’t tell you that.”

“Why not?!”

“Listen man, I only know, what I don’t know.”

“What don’t you know?”

“I don’t know.” Adrian shrugged.

Fox’s eye twitched. “You know this isn’t helping…”

“Actually, I didn’t know that.”

“You are trying my patience.”

Adrian gasped. “I’m so sorry, I don’t want your patience to go to jail!”

“Look, I just want to know about your freaking team!” Fox shouted. “What are the other members like?!”

“So don’t you ask the others members of Team CARD?” Adrian asked.

“I. Don’t know.” Fox rubbed his eyes.

“Well, at least now we know what you don’t know.”

“And don’t you know it.”

“I don’t, but you do.”

Fox whirled around to the rest of CFVY. “Please tell me you guys are still there!”

Coco, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi were all staring off into space, having lost track of the conversation quickly. Coco was the first to get her bearings.

“Yeah Fox, we’re still here,” Coco assured.

“Thank the Gods!” Fox stood up and walked towards the group. “I’m going to kill this idiot!”

“Oh no!”

Canvas, fell owed by Revon and Deacon, ran over to Adrian.

“I can’t leave you alone for ten seconds, can I?” Canvas asked.

“I suppose not,” Adrian said.

Canvas looked over to CFVY. “So sorry about him.”

“It’s fine,” Coco assured.

“Just got weirded out by him, is all,” Velvet said.

“He’s very eccentric,” Yatsuhashi said.

“I want to kill him,” Fox said, bluntly.

“All very appropriate responses to Adrian,” Canvas said. “Anyway, you guys aren’t freshmen, are you?”

“Nah, sophomores,” Coco answered. “I’m Coco Adel,” she motioned to Fox and Yatsuhashi, “that’s Fox and Yatsuhashi,” she smacked Velvet’s butt, “and this funny bunny is my Velvet.”

“Please to meet ya!” Canvas shook Coco’s hand, then he motioned to his teammates. “I’m sure you’ve all already met Adrian.”

“Too bad he didn’t meet the grill of a truck before he got here,” Fox snarked.

“Fox!” Velvet scolded.

“No, it’s okay, that’s not the first person who wants him to die,” Canvas assured. “I wouldn’t be okay with it if he didn’t have the memory of a fish.”

“Hey!” Adrian exclaimed, mad.

“Adrian, what did I just say?”

“I don’t know.” Adrian shrugged.

“There you have it.” Canvas motioned to Revon and Deacon. “That’s Revon, he’s…he’s gay.”

“Excuse me, that is not my soul trait!” Revon huffed, crossing his arms.

“Joking!” Canvas laughed. “Revon is also really sweet and clumsy.”

“I am not clumsy!”

“I once saw you trip standing still,” Adrian said.

“Oh, so you remember that!” Revon face-palmed. “Of all things!”

“That’s Deacon, nerd extraordinar!” Canvas pointed at Deacon,

“Unlike Revon, I embrace that part of me,” Deacon said.

“Jeez, call me out, why don’t you?”

“Well, it was pleasant meeting you!” Velvet smiled.

“Except you, Adrian!” Fox shouted.

“It was a pleasure to meet all of you.” Yatsuhashi covered Fox’s mouth.

“You guys, too,” Canvas said. “We should be heading back to the dorm, see you around!”

“Can’t wait to see you guys in action,” Coco said. “We should meet up and chat about our weapons!”

“Sounds lovely,” Canvas squeed. “I can’t believe we’re making friends so quickly!”

Velvet looked at Coco, happily.

“Guys, we need to back if I want to show you that musical I’m really into!” Revon exclaimed.

“Alright, later!” Canvas saluted CFVY, then walked away with his team.

“Musical, huh? You sure gay isn’t your soul character trait?” Deacon asked, jokingly.

“Oh shush!” Revon slapped his arm.

“Well, those guys are certainly interesting.” Yatsuhashi let got of Fox.

“The rest are pretty cool, but I can’t say the same to that…that thing made of stupid,” Fox said.

“Fox…” Velvet said, sadly.

“You know I can’t handle dumb!” Fox exclaimed.

“Well, if any good news came out of this, it’s that meeting any other newbie should be a breeze,” Coco said.

“Yeah, because no one else on all of Remnant can ever be that dumb!”


	10. "Show Your Teeth" Arc: Part 1

_Robyn woke up next to Wren, a woman with straight red hair and freckles. She reached over and brushed a strained of hair off of her wife’s face, gently tucking it behind her ear, causing Wren to stir. Beautiful amber eyes fluttered open, a tired, but warm smile formed on her lips as the music of their wedding began to play in Robyn’s head. Robyn concluded Wren would never stop looking beautiful in her eyes long ago._

_In the blink of an eye Robyn was at the breakfast table, reading up on the news. Wren placed a plate scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage in front of her. Robyn set down the news paper, biting one of her bacon strips in half, then holding it out for Wren to take in her teeth, tongue pulling the who strip into her mouth. Robyn always found that alluring._

_After breakfast is when Robyn would go out on patrol with Fiona, Jonna, and May, her Happy Huntresses. She’d kiss Wren goodbye on the cheek, promising to be home before nightfall, then head outside. The others were usually waiting at her apartment’s doorstep, and today was no different. They’d break off, today Robyn was paired off with Fiona. Mantle wasn’t big, so they didn’t use cars, just walked. It was quiet, like it always was. The two would stop on he corner store for lunch, Robyn playful teasing Fiona about them being on a date, getting the little sheep Faunus blushing and stuttering. Robyn will love this city until her last breath._

_Once patrols were done, Robyn say her goodbyes for the day then head home. Wren would he waiting, cooking dinner, she’d greet her with a hello and a quick peck on the lips, like those old black and white sitcoms Robyn was obsessed with in her youth. Then they’d sit down and have a quiet dinner, just silently enjoying each other’s company. The food would be different every night, despite everything usually being the same, so Robyn didn’t bother to see what she was eating. Wren always cooked great food, that’s probably why it cycled through. Robyn hoped she’d be able to replicate it one day, just to make it feel like Wren was still there._

_Then Robyn and Wren would dance. This wasn’t something they usually did when Wren was with her, but Robyn didn’t care. She could never hear the music, the music in her head was always too loud. It didn’t matter, it fit their slow dance, which they would do until they were tired. Robyn would pick Wren up bridal style, and carry her to their bedroom. One quick change into their pjs, and they’d lie down facing one another. She always made sure to stay awake long enough to watch Wren fall asleep. Robyn concluded she’d miss this about Wren the most._

Finally, Robyn would wake up. She would usually do so naturally, but today it was knocking on her door that pulled Robyn from her slumber. She always slept on the couch in the fetal position, holding Wren’s pillow in an attempt to mimic spooning with her, and fall asleep to their wedding video. Sitting up on the couch and setting the pillow down, Robyn stumbled over to her feet, always feeling dizzy and nauseous after her borderline nightly routine, the knocking didn’t help her head.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Robyn staggered over to the door, opening it to reveal a battered Fiona. “Fiona?!”

“Hey Robbie.” Fiona smiled and awkwardly waved.

“What happened?” Robyn asked, eyes wide in horror.

“Just…let me sit down, first,” Fiona said. “Can I come in?”

“Of course!” Robyn stepped aside, watching as Fiona walked over to the kitchen table, sitting down with a sigh.

“Water…and something for these, please!” Fiona pointed at the cut on her cheek.

Robyn nodded, going to the fridge. It was awkwardly quiet as she poured Fiona a glass of water, leaving it within her reach on the table, then making her way to the bathroom. Coming out with a warm, soap covered wash cloth, Robyn sat in front of Fiona, who had just finished downing the water, gently dabbing the wound. Fiona flinched, but got used to the pain.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened, now?” Robyn asked.

“Yeah, we…got info on the attack, Robyn.” Fiona took Robyn’s hand. “I think we have enough to start attacking Jacques’ illegal activities.”

Robyn was silent for an uncomfortably long time, then she spoke. “What do you mean?”

“I mean we got all of his contacts in Mantle and Atlas’ criminal underworld,” Fiona said. “From a lowly informant all way up to the mob bosses, we can start taking them down.”

“Who did this to you?” Robyn asked.

“Some goons of the aforementioned lowly informant jumped me,” Fiona answered. “Apparently he caught wind of our little investigation, and wanted to destroy morale by the Happy Huntresses’ killing the sweet, helpless little sheep Faunus.”

“And you educated them proper.” Robyn smiled. “How do you know the informant sent them?”

“Well…”

_Fiona walked through the streets of Mantle, trying to call Robyn, but she wouldn’t answer. She was so focused on her scroll, she didn’t notice two men closing in on her._

_“Come on, Robyn,” Fiona said after another call went to voicemail. “Where are y-”_

_Fiona was suddenly grabbed and dragged into a nearby alleyway, goons sure to cover her mouth. They threw her to the ground, one aiming his gun at her._

_“Well, what do we have here, Star?” The armed goon mocked._

_“Looks like an adorable little sheep Faunus, Rouge,” Star answered, smugly._

_“Please…take whatever you want!” Fiona begged, tears in her eyes._

_“We’ll be taking that life of yours!” Rouge pushed the barrel of his gun against Fiona’s forehead._

_“Why?” Fiona asked._

_“Percy Note sends his regards,” Rouge answered._

_“The Pied Piper?” Fiona asked, shaking. “The underworld’s most infamous informant?”_

_“You’re correct! He didn’t like you and the other broads snooping in on his business,” Rouge explained. “So his two of best and brightest to…let’s call this, lowering morale.”_

_“You’re going to kill me?”_

_“That’s right!” Rouge sadistically grinned. “One of the reasons I told you all that, you won’t live to tell!”_

_“Thanks for the info.” Fiona smiled._

_“What?”_

_Fiona suddenly grabbed Rouge’s arm, twisting it. He screamed in pain and dropped his gun, with Fiona catching it before it reached the ground. Star unholstered her pistol, raising it to shoot, but Fiona shot her straight through the eye._

_“Jesus!” Rouge cried._

_“Now, you’re going to run back to your boss, and tell him the Happy Huntresses are coming for him,” Fiona ordered._

_“Yes! Of course!” Rouge nodded his head._

_“Now beat it!” Fiona threw Rouge to the ground, watching as he scurried to his and ran off._

“That’s why I was a bit late.” Fiona smiled, sheepishly. “I had to talk to the police, afterwards. For obvious reasons.”

“I was asleep, so I don’t mind,” Robyn assured. “Let’s head out and meet up with Jonna and May.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Fiona nodded.

“Call them up,” Robyn ordered. “Tell them to meet us at the HQ, I’m going to get dressed.”

Robyn handed Fiona the washcloth so she could go to her room. Stripping off her pjs, Robyn slipped on her brown pants and knee high boots, then put on her brown neck high shirt, light gray short sleeved short, red vest, and black, sleeveless trench coat. Tying her hair into a ponytail, put on her index fingerless archery gloves, and armed herself with her trusty crossbow. Saving the most important for last, she wrapped Wren’s old, tattered, olive green scarf around her neck, stopping momentarily to stroke the emblem that held it together. Robyn stared at herself in the mirror, eyes narrowing in determination before leaving her bedroom.

* * *

“I can’t wait to finally give Jacques what for,” Fiona said, softly enough so no one around could hear. “That jerk has been getting away with too much.”

“We’ll make him pay for what he’s done to the Faunus, the people of Mantle, and…” Robyn stopped dead in her tracks.

“Robyn?” Fiona’s sheep ears lowered.

Robyn was staring at Mantle’s school. Children were playing, but she didn’t care about them. Soon, all sound vanished, and only Wren’s voice she could hear. Robyn closed her eyes, holding back her tears.

_“Robyn…I’m so cold…”_

_“Why do you hate Atlas so much?”_

_“Yes! Yes!”_

_“Do you love me, Robyn?”_

_“Back away!”_

_Robyn opened her eyes to see a group of boys ganging up on a lone girl._

_“Look at the freaky geek, guys!” The leader of the bullies mocked, his friends laughed._

_Wren had a much more stereotypically nerdy appearance in her youths. The young girl’s ginger hair was puffy, her freckles more prominent, and a big pair of round glasses with big rims._

_“Please, leave me alone!” Wren begged._

_“Or what?” The leader snatched Wren’s books from her hands._

_“Hey, give those back!” Wren tried to snatch them back, but the leader used his taller height to keep them out of her reach, but he still pushed her to the ground, anyway._

_“So small and weak!” The Leader opened her book and began to skim through the pages. “So girlie and nerdy!”_

_“Please don’t!” Wren begged when the leader gripped one of the pages, clearly threatening to rip it out._

_“That’s all you can do!” The leader laughed. “You’re not strong enough to fight me!”_

_“I might be able to.”_

_The bullies and Wren turned to see a young Robyn. Not much has changed about her, over the years. She was a tomboy in her youth, ponytail, vest, jacket and sweater, just small enough to fit her. Robyn had her arms hid behind her back._

_“Really?” The leader tossed Wren her book. “Don’t view this as mercy, I’m snatching that back and ripping out the pages once I’m done with her.”_

_“How about I make you a deal,” Robyn said. “We fight, and you run away screaming to your mommies.”_

_“How is that a deal?”_

_“Sorry, I guess it was more of description of your futures,” Robyn snarked._

_“Ha!” The leader laughed. “I’m going to make this quick.”_

_The leader charged at Robyn, who dodged out of his path. Then she revealed she was carrying a lead pipe behind her back, she did this by striking the leader in the back of his knee._

_The leader cried. “You can’t do that! Fight fair!”_

_“I don’t care about fighting fair!” Robyn said, pointing her pipe at Wren. “All I care about is protecting people, and that means I fight dirty, then I fight dirty.”_

_“I’m going to make you-” the leader didn’t get to finish his threat before Robyn hit him in the back with the pipe, causing him to cry out. “Guys, help me!”_

_“Yeah, give him a hand!” Robyn slapped the pipe against her palm. “Please, I need practice on fighting multiple people at once.”_

_The other bullies at look at one another, then took off, crying for their mothers._

_“Some friends you got there.” Robyn looked down at the leader._

_The leader sniffed, then ran off crying. Robyn watched him run away, dropped the pipe, and went to help Wren up._

_“Are you okay?” Robyn asked, gently lifting Wren to her feet._

_“Thanks to you!” Wren smiled and nodded._

_“Hey, protecting people is just what I do!” Robyn winked. “In fact, from this point forward, you are under my protection! No one will hurt you ever again!”_

_“That sounds like a pretty big promise,” Wren noted._

_“What can I say? I dream big!” Robyn shrugged. “You tell me if those guys mess with you when I, not around.”_

_“Okay…thank you,” Wren said._

_“Come on, let me walk you to class.” Robyn held out her hand._

Wren hesitated, then took it. Robyn watched as her younger self and Wren vanished as they walked towards the school. She smiled as she finally let the tears flow. Robyn had gotten detention, but she didn’t regret what she did even today.

“Robyn?” Fiona took Robyn’s hand.

“Oh…sorry Fi…” Robyn her tears away. “Just remembering, is all.”

“You need a minute?”

“No, I’m good,” Robyn assured. “Let’s go meet with Jonna and May.”


End file.
